Drawn
by IamSlytherin
Summary: Au/OOC Harry is saved by Lucius in the graveyard but why did the spy risk him and his son to save the Golden Boy? Harry will learn he needs the aid of Lucius and Severus if he is ever going to learn the magic needed to win. HP/LM/SS warn child ab. mpreg
1. the prologue

author note: Just a friendly warning story is au/ooc and grammar sucks some time. If you have a problem with any of the three please feel free to read another story. Otherwise enjoy

Lucius had no idea what he was doing and he knew it could be his life and the life of his son but he had to do it. The boy was barely holding on, the wand was wavering and though the souls of those who Voldemort had killed had started to appear from the connection of the wands but Harry would soon weaken. Lucius wished that he could say it was simply to save the world from the Dark lord rising but he couldn't. He had been a spy since a week after he had been forced to take the mark and had been working to bring down the dark lord with his lover, Severus, but right now it was about the child. He felt the boy's magic calling out to him and he knew he needed to save him, protect him.

Reminding himself that his son was safe at the school where neither his wife nor any of the Death Eaters could get at him. Lucius took the portkey and put attached it with a spell to Cedric's body, everyone's eyes on the two duellers, and sent him back to school. Now to worry about the boy and how to get him out of here.

Harry's attention had been drawn to where his mum and dad had come out. Lily touched her son. "It's okay sweet heart, we're here. We'll help you get away."

James nodded. "Let go of the connection and we can hold them off for a moment but you need to get the portkey and get out of here."

Lucius prepared himself and the moment that Harry let the connection go the spirits were able to hold Voldemort back but Lucius watched as stunners and other hexes were being sent at him but just before a cruciatus thrown at him from Rodolphus hit Harry in the chest Lucius tackled him to the ground and before anyone could react he forced Harry into side by side apparition with him landing outside of the gates of the school.

Harry turned to look at him in fear and he realized he was still wearing his robes and mask but Lucius needed to get Harry within the wards of the school before anyone could follow them. He sent a patronus off to Severus warning him about Moody and then grabbed Harry by the arm.

Harry struggled and fought him. "No. I am not going any where with you. I don't know why you took me but I am....."

Lucius removed his mask. "I saved your life but it will not be worth it if I do not get you in the wards now. Cedric has already been sent back."

The boy was reeling with the news that he had saved Harry from the graveyard and that Cedric's body had been sent back. He barely got back through the gates before he felt Harry slipping and realized he was injured. He had been so anxious to get Harry out of there that he had not realized that Harry had been hit by a severing curse and he had blood soaking through the front of his shirts. Lucius knew he needed to get Harry to the infirmary and scooped him up of the ground and hurried as quick as he could. He could tell the spectators from the task had left the stands and he hoped Moody had been apprehended when he got within the doors.

Remus Lupin was one of the first to spot him when he got within the doors and he could see that the man was ready to rip him apart. But everyone noticed an unconscious Harry in his arms. He motioned for his son who he spotted to follow them and took them to the infirmary.

Lucius explained what happened in the graveyard when Poppy was looking at Harry. "He would have been killed if I had not blown my cover. Voldemort is back."

Severus had come in the doorway. "You were right about Moody; he was actually Crouch's son. The real one has been found in his trunk."

They all looked down at the boy who was lying in the bed and what the graveyard had meant. Draco came to his dad's side shaking for they both knew with his dad's actions that night their entire lives had turned up side down. Most of Draco's friends he could still trust but there would still be dangers for him, including his mother who would likely volunteer to kill her own husband and son when she found out they were traitors.

Severus came to Lucius' side and kissed him. "I have been feeling the draw to the boy as well but are you sure we did the right thing? You risked a lot out there."

Lucius sighed and shook his head. "I knew you and Draco were safe here ad if I had not acted Harry would be dead. We both know what the draw means, what he is."

Even Draco knew what they were speaking of and as they watched Harry slowly starting to come around with Remus and Sirius who had come to the school, by his side, they had no idea what they would tell Harry for they knew he would have a number of questions about what had happened. The questions when he first came awake were about what happened and those near him explained about Moody, Cedric coming back and from what they knew about the graveyard as well.

Harry's eyes wandered to Lucius finally and asked. "Why did you save me in the graveyard? I thought you were one of them."


	2. explanations come

Harry lay there looking at Lucius and those gathered around his bed but most of his attention was on Lucius. The man had saved him in the graveyard, he knew he would not have escaped with only the injury he had passed out from, if Lucius had not been there by his side through it. The image of Cedric being killed, called the spare, flashed through his mind. He was not certain he would be able to close his eyes for some time without seeing the death of one of his fellow classmates. He had not had a chance to know Cedric very much other then quidditch but he had been a good guy and he had not deserved to die the way he had, no one deserved to. But he needed answers, he needed answers on why a man he had believed was a Death Eater had risked a lot to save his life.

He saw Draco with his dad and godfather for a moment he wondered what Draco thought bout this ad if Draco understood. Surely Lucius would have put his son in serious risk when he had saved Harry. The Malfoys were always right up there in the ranks of the Dark Lord, he surely must have put his son in serious risk now. But there was something in the eyes of the man ad his son as well as Severus which sent shivers up and down his back though he was not entirely certain why.

Lucius knew that he needed to find a way to explain his to Harry but he looked at all of the others in the room. He doubted they would leave them alone, or that Harry would agree to be left alone with him. He asked and everyone but Harry's godfather and Remus who he asked to remain, left, well and Severus and Draco.

Harry watched as the others left and he was growing paler. "Why did you shoo them all out of the room? What is going on? What is happening? Tell me."

Lucius sat down on the bed. "Harry I have been a spy since I was sixteen years old. Like Severus I was forced to take the mark and always regretted it."

They had been two of the only ones in their house who were not anxious to take the mark and because of who their families were, no one would take no for an answer from him and Severus had got dragged along. They had never wanted to be a part of it but with the help of Lily and even Remus for Severus they had managed to become spies. Severus was low enough down he had been allowed to be outed as a spy but because of his wife, it was not possible for Lucius.

Harry looked over at Draco. "You risked your son for me, I don't get that. I mean I know everyone thinks I am important for this war, but he is your son."

Lucius squeezed his son's hand. "Draco has supported me coming out as a spy if I chose but I had to save you Harry. You're my mate, well mine and Severus'."

Total confusion and shock ran through Harry at those words and have had no idea what the man meant by it. Mate? The man had a wife and though the term could mean simply a boyfriend, he was not ware he was gay and he definitely was not certain what the man had meant by the fact that he was gay. But why was this man claiming that he was his mate? He knew Malfoys thought highly of themselves but Lucius could not believe surely that he could just claim anyone as his boyfriend. And then there was the fact that he had said that Harry was not only his mate but the mate of Severus Snape as well.

From the looks on his godfather they were neither confused or that shocked, well shocked but for different reason the he was. He was used to people knowing thing that he didn't, after all he had been lied to about most things all of his life. But after what he had just gone through, he was not in the mood to be lied to again.

Harry tried to move away from him. "If you think I am going to have sex with you or something because you rescued me, you have another thing coming."

Lucius stopped him. "Harry I know you don't know this but you are part veela, from your mother. As are both I and Severus."

He knew Fleur was veela and had seen them at the Quidditch world cup but he had not seen them since. He was sure the man was lying but he could see his godfathers were nodding. Remus slowly explained that Lily had been adopted by Rosamund and Henry Evans when she was born and from what they could tell she had one if not two veela parents, her magic having bee so strong because of it and she had passed it on to her son. Veelas had biological mates and though those with only partial blood did not always have mates, they could. With full veelas they could only bond and have kids with those who they were biological mates with but for half bloods they could marry and have kids, but could not perform a bond ceremony unless with their mates.

Though Lucius had been married to Narcissa for decades, he explained he and Severus were bonded since eighteen. It was rare but not unheard of to have more then one mate. Though Harry would not be required to bond with them, if he chose to he would have a magic unlike anything he could have ever dreamed of.

Lucius surprised Harry by bending down and kissing his lips tenderly. "If we were bonded your powers would grow, we could help you defeat Voldemort."

Severus saw the fear in Harry. "We will not force it and even without bonding we may be able to teach you increased occulemency, but we'd like you to consider."

Harry stared at them in continued shock as when Albus and the others came back in they asked that Harry be given into their custody for the summer so they could train him and hopefully he would grow more comfortable with the prospect of a future with them. He was assured though it would be his choice.

Harry was pale but nodded. "I will come and let you train me but I won't promise to bond with you. I won't be with you. Not like that."


	3. summer residence

Harry had not been sure how to tell his friends so in the end he had simply said he would be staying with the Order in a safe house that summer. He knew they would have to know eventually but he was a bit scared. He was still not sure about this, about living with two men who considered him to be their mate, and who wanted to bond with him. Harry had so many questions but they promised to answer them when they got home for the summer. Harry was not even sure where home was for though for he knew they could not go to any of the Malfoy properties because of Narcissa and he was not sure if Severus had a house.

Harry was surprised how well Draco seemed to be taking all of it considering the fact that Draco would not be able to return home any more. From what he had been told though it seemed his mother had never been maternal, she actually made Harry's Aunt look like mother of the year in how she treated Harry. But he was reminded that Draco had known his dad and Uncle were lovers for years and spies as well.

For now he and Draco were both taking the train from school so they would not raise any suspicion but he they would be collected together at the train station. Harry wished they would tell him more then that but they were quite mum.

He looked at Sirius before he was to leave for the train though. "Please answer me one question, if I am not related by blood, why did I stay with my relatives?

Sirius sighed. "It was not blood wards on the house but a ward of kinship. Petunia and accepted Lily as her sister."

Blood wards would have been much stronger but since Harry had no blood relatives they had to settle for what they had. Though Petunia had hated her sister, she had still acknowledged Lily as her sister and with the kind of magic Albus had used, it had been enough. The fact that Lily had been adopted had been just one of the things which had led her sister to detest her so much. She hated the fact that her parents seemed to love their adopted daughter more then their biological child. Petunia had found comfort in knowing though that the freakishness did not run in her family and there was no chance that she would pass it on to her son or something.

Remus came to his side and promised more of his questions would be answered when he was collected from the train station. Lucius and Severus had simply thought Harry had enough to deal with during the last days of school including the funeral for Cedric, ad he did not need the pressure of too much information just yet.

Ron watched Harry as he finally joined them on the train. "Are you still going back to your relatives after all of this? Maybe you can come stay at the Burrow."

Harry shook his head. "The Order has arranged a safe house for me. I am supposed to be collected by a member t the train station, not to raise any suspicions."

Though Hermione did not look convinced Ron had bought that but Hermione was reminded that Sirius would have a number of homes ad since he was Harry's godfather there was a chance that they had finally decided that Harry would be able to live with him. They understood there were risks for anyone to know where Harry would be living and he had likely been told that he could not give them much if any information of where he was going. Hermione knew Harry looked like he was itching to tell them and he rarely kept such things from them so she had her suspicions he had been told if he did not hold his tongue, he would have to go back to Surrey.

Harry was distracted during most of the ride and except when the twins came through for a game of exploding snap, he was usually lost in his thoughts. It was definitely unusual for Harry but after what he had been through in the graveyard, Hermione reminded Ron that they should have been expecting some changes.

Harry followed the twins into an empty compartment and surprised them when he handed over the winnings. "I want you guys to use this to one day open a shop."

The twins had been doing their mail order but dreamed of a shop but red gaped at him. "Harry this is all the money you and Cedric won, we can't take this."

Harry reminded them that he had both his trust fund as well as his parents' full estate and title he would come into when he turned seventeen. He wanted the twins to have the money so they could follow their dreams. There had been times their pranks and jokes had been the only thing to cheer him up. He would have offered their family help many times but Molly and Arthur would never take it. But the twins he knew they could be convinced, they had real talent, and should be able to follow it.

Fred finally took the money. "But you are a silent backer, you are a partner Harry. You are entitled to some shares, we are not taking charity from you."

Harry nodded. "You guys are practically my brothers and I would say it was payment for all the times you saved my ass. But I will accept your offer."

The twins hugged him and assured him they considered him a brother as well, not because of his friendship with Ron but because of quidditch and the times they rescued him. They actually thought he was the perfect secret backer and though they would be doing mail order while they finished next year for they had one year left, but they hoped to open a shop when they graduated and Harry's money and the money they made from the mail order, they knew they would be able to.

When they got to the train station Harry said goodbye to Hermione and was being hugged by Molly when he noticed Severus and had to head his way. Severus told him he had Harry's trunk and Lucius and Draco were waiting for them. Severus apparated them away and Harry was surprised when he opened his eyes.

Severus explained. "Prince Manor, I became Lord Prince when my Uncle died. The Black homes were a risk because of Narcissa."

Harry looked at the sprawling manor house. "I didn't know you were a Lord."

As they walked up Severus explained his mother was disowned when she married a muggle but he was not removed from the will, and when his Uncle died, he inherited it though he never used it till now. He had a small three bedroom home or usually stayed with the Malfoys in the summer but with Draco as well, they thought it would be better for there to be more space so they did not trip over each other and would be comfortable.

Lucius was waiting in the den. "I will take you up to your room, next to Draco's and you can settle in before dinner."

Harry eyed them both as he was being led through the manor. "You will answer my questions about the training and about us."

Squeezing his arm Lucius assured him they would; now that he was here they thought it would be better and he could handle it easier. But as they led him into a bedroom with a big canopy bed, wardrobe, desk, some book cases and chairs before the fireplace, a room done in warm earth tones.

Severus agreed with Lucius. "Take time to settle in and we promise we will start answering your questions at dinner. We promise you're safe here."


	4. answering questions

Harry had found all of his things unpacked though he found different clothes in the wardrobe, wondering if they were hand me downs from Draco. He noticed they looked new though but even if they were old ones from Draco they were far better quality then the had me downs from his cousin. Besides Draco was not much bigger then him, both having the slim seeker build to them, but Draco did not have years of being starved by his family, to have stunted his growth a bit. He was told his dad had been taller then Sirius was and his mum had been pretty tall and though he knew he could still grow more, he would likely never be that tall.

Harry went into the attached bathroom where he found a sunken tub and shower and decided since he had the time before dinner, he would take a long hot bath. He slipped into the water and if nothing else was grateful for he would have likely right now either been forced to cook dinner or just locked right into his room. He always tried to make sure he ate a good amount of food on the train for he had not known when he would eat next. But this time he had been too nervous.

As he climbed out of the bath and changed he wondered how to get down to the dinning room but he headed out of the bedroom knowing where the stairs were and assuming they would be eating in the main dinning room, assuming in a place this big there could be more the one. He wondered what else the manor had.

Draco appeared from the door to his side and looked him over. "Glad dad bought you some new clothes, you don't look like you were shrunk in the rain."

Harry was aware it was the closest thing to friendly he had from Draco. "I am sorry you have to stay here this summer, I hate your dad put you at risk......"

Lucius who had appeared from a door Harry was later to realize was the dining room, cut him off. "Harry we have been over this."

He was surprised Draco agreed with his dad. Though he and Harry had ever been friends it was mainly because his dad was a spy and he had been forced to act and speak a certain way especially around people like Hermione. He would never have used such a term like mudblood if he had a choice. He had supported his dad coming out for years and had always wished he had come out sooner then he had, for Draco had always hated it. It was not simply he had to live a lie but he knew his dad when he was a spy was in danger from both sides, aurors and Death Eaters, and was worried he would get himself killed.

As they entered the dinning room Harry noticed there was a table which could have easily sat a few dozen but all the plates were at one end of the table and Severus was waiting for them. The apprising look both he and Lucius gave Harry in the new clothes, reminded Harry that they were interested in more then protecting him.

Lucius helped Harry into a chair and Draco took the one across from him, Lucius and Severus both at the head of the table as there was room. "Quite cozy I think."

Harry looked around. "Did your family always have such big families?"

Severus laughed and shook his head, telling Harry there was a smaller dinning area but the elves had not finished cleaning it. The manor had not been used in well over two decades since his Uncle had died and even he had been in bed for years. He had ordered bedrooms and the rooms they would use the most cleaned first and this dinning room had been in a better state.

Harry's mouth watered as he smelled the food and though the men had called it a simple dinner it was definitely finer then his Aunt would have had him make unless they had clients over to entertain. Considering he would have likely had a piece of bread and some carrots, and though a still but unsure, he found he could eat.

Harry eyed them over the food. "I don't get this, why suddenly my magic would be increased if I were to be....." He refused to say he words bonded.

Lucius squeezed his hand. "Veelas are able to share each other's magic, with their bond but it goes deeper."

Muggles only used ten percent of their brain, wizards used more like 20 percent, where they got their magic from but veelas and other magical species could use up to 50 percent which increased their magic, though half or quarter bloods like them it was usually only an extra ten percent. With training Harry would be able to access that extra part of his brain and his powers would grow ten fold. If he was bonded with his mates all three of their powers could bind together as one, three part veelas combined against even Voldemort would be great.

Severus added. "But we could still likely help you, if we were there in person next to you, add our power, but not from a distance or the extent if we were bonded."

Harry was pale. "I am not even fifteen, I am too young to be married, and I don't even....."

Severus assured him they had meant it when they said they would not force him to bond or even ask it of him till he was at least sixteen. It was not legal for bonding anyways for them to be with him till he came of age for marriage, which was sixteen. They were simply asking him to give them a chance to teach him not only how to use his powers but also about his heritage, and hopefully to become closer to each other. They had hoped he would agree to bond one day with them, even if years from now after Voldemort was gone, but it would be his choice. He was even more surprised when he learned if they had children, a child would genetically be all three of theirs, unlike normally when you had sex with two men, only one could be the dad with you, unless there were fraternal twins.

Draco surprised Harry. "Narcissa Black-Malfoy is not my mother, well she is legally. It's why Uncle Sev and I have always been so close."


	5. true mother

Harry stared at Draco for a moment absolutely confused and shocked, expecting Draco to break into a smile or for one of the men to deny it. But none of that happened, they all remained serious though Severus did reach out and take Draco's hand and squeezed it. This could not be true. Okay he knew wizards had babies, and he understood that the two men had been mates since they were eighteen years old but surely this had to be some kind of mistake. Draco looked nothing like Severus, and surely Narcissa would not have raised another man's child as she seemed to have done.

The other three could tell Harry was having a hard time dealing with the news, but they understood. There were few people in the world who knew Draco's true parentage, having been born at home and the healer's memories having been erased. It was one of the reasons that Narcissa had been far from maternal towards her co called son, she having tried to poison him at least once in the past which Harry was not yet aware of.

They shared a look and wondered how they would explain this but now Draco let the cat out of the bag they had to. They had planned on Harry knowing eventually, for if he was ever to bond with them he needed to know his two bonds had a child together. But they had not thought to drop it suddenly into his lap that night.

Lucius started. "Narcissa and I were forced to wed but neither of us ever had any desire to share a bed. She had her lovers, and Severus shared my bed always."

Severus kissed Lucius. "I gave birth to our little boy but for Draco's protection I allowed it to be on the birth certificate that Narcissa was his mother."

It was expected of Narcissa that she would do her duty and she would produce an heir for the family. It was in the wedding contract that Narcissa would lose her entire dowry and claim to any Black money if she failed to produce an heir, unless medically unable to do so. Lucius had also had the right to divorce her and keep her dowry if in five years she had failed to do so. But he had not had any desire to share her bed either, for he was not bi, he was gay. But the Dark Lord was very muggle when it came to his views on homosexuality and even without the contracts, it would not have bee acceptable to Voldemort for Lucius' heir to have been born from his male lover. They had concealed their veela blood from Voldemort so he was not aware they were mates.

It had been hard for Severus but he had allowed Draco to be her son but he was always there for his son. He had even nursed Draco the first few months. Draco came to stay with him at the school all the time before he started and Severus spent holidays and the summer with them. He hoped one day when the war was over he could openly claim his son and Lucius hoped to be able to openly claim their relationship as well.

Harry was still a bit confused. "Did Narcissa blood adopt Draco or something? I mean Draco looks nothing like you."

Severus laughed. "You should see the paintings of the Malfoy men, their traits seem as stubborn as their attitudes. Draco is biologically still my son."

It was making sense to Harry why Draco had always been so close to his Uncle. And why Draco had no problem with them being there that summer. He was the product of the relationship that had developed between the men, his two dads. Though he was having a bit of a time dealing with the fact his dad hoped to one day bond with Harry Potter, who he had been forced to treat as an enemy since he was a spy, Draco was willing to accept it. He wanted his dad, both of his dads to be happy. And he wanted this war to end so he and his family were no longer in danger of being killed. And it seemed Harry played a part in both of those.

Draco had offered Harry his friendship when the first met and had been turned down. He knew it was because of his Slytherin price persona had driven Harry off. They had been at odds so log but his dads were hoping since Draco would be training with them this summer, maybe the two of them could become close.

Harry had to admit he was a bit curious. "So Severus was the bottom for the two of you? I mean if we were....."

Lucius smiled a bit. "I think such talk should be left for later, when perhaps our son is not present. But yes, to be the carrier, Severus was."

Harry blushed even more, not sure why he had suddenly felt a need to ask but he had. He guessed it was likely he had such trouble picturing those two romantically involved that he had questions in his head. They did not say the words but if Harry boded with them he would be the bottom and not simply because of inexperience. It usually fell to the younger mate to be the carrier. Senior mates had an empathic link, a bond that made them extremely protective of the younger. Lucius was only two months older then Severus but he had always felt it, and that had grown ten fold since the birth of Draco. Both Lucius and Severus would have it with Harry. It would help soothe Harry through a pregnancy and labour, something he could not offer them if the tables had been turned.

The two men kept sharing looks as Draco switched topics and got Harry talking classes. They wondered if Harry asking about such things was just curiosity or if he was feeling a draw to them already. Usually the draw did not happen till they came of age, for veelas that was sixteen and not seventeen, wizards able to marry a year before they came of age but veelas not, but with Harry's growing powers, there was a chance that the draw was coming sooner.

Lucius ushered the boys off for Draco to give Harry a tour of the manor, and turned to When they were gone he drew Severus into his arms and tilted his head up for a kiss, the longing they both felt as the draw was there for them already to Harry, made them reach for contact from each other even more then usual.

Severus smiled. "You don't think perhaps the draw is working quickly for us on him? I mean his curiosity gives me hope."

Lucius agreed but reminded him. "We have to wait for bonding till he is sixteen and we promised no pressure before that. And I plan to keep our word."

Severus assured Lucius he would do the same, he had no desire to scare their younger mate. He was already starting to feel, even if not bonded, the protective side towards Harry as his senior mate. Neither of them wanted Harry to come into their arms and into their relationship from anything other then his free will and his heart.


	6. birthday surprises

It had been a few weeks since Harry had come to live with them and the next day was his birthday. They had been working with him on occulemency and with meditation which would help. He found when he was not being attacked by Severus and he was shown some natural shields, it was easier for him to learn. He had only been taught shields so far for they were worried about him. Harry was still very reluctant to allow them in and even when Severus had been attacking Harry's mid he had found some strong barriers, something he had protected with his life. The men hoped with time he would come to trust them and allow his barriers to come down but they knew they needed to earn that trust from him first and they would never earn the trust if they forced him into an intimacy he was not ready for. The mental contact could be so deep it could actually lead to more and a few times Harry had withdraw from it for he had felt his blood starting to boil. Lucius and Severus once again wondered if Harry was starting to eel the draw to them even this soon and young.

One of the reasons that veelas usually were bonded to their mattes was because the bond mentally was nearly as intimate as sex was. When you fully opened your mid to allow the telepathic link, it was like giving over yourself fully to your mate or mates. Usually it was only when they were bonded that their magic was literally bound together and all of those natural barriers could come down. But they could with time and loving patience help bring down those barriers with time, and stand side by side with him when he faced Voldemort, to offer each other their magic and powers. They prayed that it would be enough for not only would the war continue if they filed but Draco would lose all his family in one go. There was a chance they could die and still win but they clung to the hope they would all live through this.

They had decided they would try and make his birthday as special as they could. Harry had bee cut off from most of his friends ad loved ones since he had come. He and Draco had become close but they were new to being friends. Harry and Draco were not aware but they would both be living with Severus in the fall. Lucius would be using his position as school governor to be at school full time and he might become DADA professor. It would be safer for Harry and Draco then the dorms but Harry would have his own bedroom, he would not be sharing a bed with his possible mates.

Just before midnight Harry sat by the window looking out, thinking about his godfathers ad the twins who were the only ones who knew about this tradition really. Well his friends had known it was the time he would open his gifts but he had doe this before school. He knew he would have gifts from them in the morning and this was better then what he had with his relatives but he still felt a pang.

He heard the door open and he expected for one of the three others to come in so he did not turn around but he heard. "Hey cub."

Harry turned around to find both of his godfathers in the doorway and launched himself into their arms. "What are you guys doing here?"

It had been decided allowing few people through the wards would not be too much of a danger for them. They had known Harry's friends could not know where he was but Severus and Lucius knew how much having the marauders there would mean for him. They were the closest thing to family that he had left in the world. As much as they wanted him to feel at home here, they knew he needed the comfort of those he loved.

They had brought with them a small cupcake with a candle and Harry had blown it out. His gifts had been arriving but Remus kissed him and reminded his precious cub that Harry could open them in the day time. He was reluctant for them to leave but they had sworn they would be there in the morning.

Harry was grateful when he came into the bedroom where there were pancakes waiting for him and his godfathers. "I was hoping that it was not a dream."

Sirius laughed. "It wasn't a dream. We have to leave this evening but we are here for your birthday. Something we have missed since you were a year old."

Reminded of the one birthday he had with his parents and which he would never have memories of, he felt tears in his eyes but Draco soon made a joke and got him smiling. His favourite breakfast was followed by a morning of gifts. Harry got some pranks from the twins, sweets from Ron, a book on quidditch from Hermione, and a beautiful broomstick carrying case from the marauders while Draco had given him a practice snitch.

He was amazed with the beautiful book on meditation and Zen from Lucius and Severus to help him with his training, as well as some new quidditch gloves. He surprised both men with a light kiss on their cheek, not on the lips but the first such contact from Harry.

Sirius looked at the snitch. "I have not got so see my cub fly in way too long and I have not seen you fly that firebolt I bought you, very often."

Draco snorted. "Can't play a game but there are some good places to fly. Maybe we convince the old men to get on a broom and see if they can keep up with us."

Though it had been partly a joke they were happy when all but Remus hit a broom, though Severus soon landed his broom as well. Sirius and Lucius had both played quidditch in their day but they had been chasers. They had lacked the speed and agility of a seeker even back then and it had been a long time since either of them had been on a broom so Draco and Harry were really racing and competing against only themselves but it was the most Harry had laughed all summer.

They skipped over lunch really and there was an early dinner before Harry's godfathers had to leave. He had a hard time saying goodbye but they both swore they would be at school as much s they could and maybe by next summer this would be over and Harry would be safe to be with them. Harry just wished one could teach DADA but one was a fugitive and Remus would never be hired again, at least till after the war. He had his suspicions Lucius would be taking over.

Harry was found reading the book they gave him later that evening and looked up. "I really like this, both gifts thank you. I guess we take it up again."

Lucius nodded. "You and Draco have finished your summer homework so we will pick it up more. We want to work on the natural barriers you have up."

Harry eyed them wearily for they had spoken to him bout them before. They had thought someone else like Albus may have tampered, for the old coot they had their suspicions he was playing puppets with Harry as best as he could, but they had a sneaking suspicion now perhaps they had been wrong. They had thought there was a chance that Harry had suffered something and he was subconsciously blocking it to protect himself from the memories. Now they were not so certain about that.

Severus squeezed Lucius' hand as Harry scurried off. "If he is intentionally hiding something, we will find out. We will help him with what ever has him so scared."


	7. breaking barriers

The thing which Harry had been dreading since he found out he would be doing occulemency with these men happened two weeks after his birthday. They had been working more and more with him every day since he had finished his homework to a level even Severus was impressed by. They had kept hitting though the barrier and though they knew what ever Harry was hiding from them would likely cause pain to release, they needed to do it. Harry could not continue to hide from what ever he was unable to face right now and as long as he cut off that part of his mind from them, they could not increase the magical link between them. Unless Harry bonded with them, they had limit to the amount they could increase their bond with each other, and they were hoping they would not have to wait till he was sixteen. They would wait until Harry was strong enough and trained enough, they would not make him face Voldemort again till he was ready, but they would work with him.

Lucius was reluctant to do it when Severus explained what he had come up with. They had already had a hard time convincing Harry that he could trust them to take care of him, and he knew this would just push Harry even further away from them then before. But Severus knew what needed to be done and he thought if they could help Harry confront what ever he had been hiding from, perhaps they would prove to him they were right, that he could trust them to love and protect him. Lucius still was unsure but he knew that Severus was right and he just prayed that Harry would forgive them.

They had been using incense to calm him before sessions but they had changed them that day. They had used a sedative into it which would lower Harry's mental defences and allow them access to a part of his mind they had not been able to access before now.

Harry was feeling the affects and he knew something was wrong. "What is happening? What have you two done to me?"

Lucius reached out to steady him and lowered him against the cushions. "Shh...My love it's okay. We just need to look into your mind. We won't hurt you."

Harry struggled against both their hands and the mental lethargy, and Lucius could see the look of pain in Harry's eyes but he could not fight it long and he soon slipped away into the haze, Lucius and Severus had taken an antidote against it. Severus could see Lucius was shaken from the look of pain in Harry but he reminded his mate they needed to do this and they slid into Harry's mind. They were surprised at first for there was still a barrier, telling them just how powerful Harry really was even without the bonding, but the sedative worked and after a few moments they were able to break through the barriers.

They were not prepared for what they saw as they were flooded with memories of Harry growing up. It was mainly the physical abuse which Harry had told them reluctantly about, the beatings and such, the cupboards, the names and lack of food. But then images of the night flooded through them, of sexual abuse at the hands of not only his Uncle but his Aunt as well. Touching, kissing, later oral, and from the age of twelve on, sex. They were both rocked to the core by the memories.

When they came out Lucius was shaking. "He went through that? I am going to go rip those two to shreds for ever touching him. Damn it."

Severus was not much calmer but he put a hand on his arm. "Harry needs us right now and we know till the war is over, we can't really have those two arrested."

Every part of both men wanted to go after the man and his wife for what they had done to him. It was not simply because Harry was their future mate, but because they could not stand the thought that any child would have been forced to endure what he had been through. No wonder Harry had been so scared about the prospect of being with them physically, for he had endured what no child should ever have to experience.

Severus went to the floo and called for Harry's godfathers for he knew they would be needed to be there. Sirius and Remus were worried when they were summoned and Sirius looked ready to rip them apart for drugging his godson until he found out what they had learned. He was still angry but most was directed at the relatives.

Lucius brushed hair from Harry's face when he started to wake up. "How are you feeling?"

Harry's eyes were filled with tears and betrayal as he looked at him. "Get away from me, don't touch me. Don't you dare touch me."

Remus sunk down into the spot Lucius reluctantly vacated and took the glass that Severus handed him. Harry refused to touch it though and after having just been drugged they were not surprised. Remus instead called for Dobby who Harry knew with all of his heart would never betray him, and he reluctantly accepted some cool water which helped to clear his head from the potion which had been used to knock him out.

Harry started crying when either Lucius or Severus tried to go near him and they all knew too clearly it was not just the sense of betrayal, that they had drugged him to get through his barriers, but the fear of having been faced to confront memories he had desperately tried to hide away from.

Harry stared at them, the betrayal dancing in his eyes. "I trusted you, you swore you wouldn't use that to hurt me. I trusted you, I trusted you."

The pain in Harry's voice ripped through Lucius' heart. "I am so sorry Harry, we knew you needed help. Harry we were just trying to protect you. I'm so sorry."

Though his godfathers knew that the men had been right to want to find out, and they were grateful to know what their godson had suffered for he obviously was in bad need of help now, they could understand where Harry was coming from in this. They could understand Harry allowing such intimate contact with these two men he barely knew with the promise they would always keep him safe, and they had drugged him to find out what he was hiding, felt like the ultimate betrayal. They were just trying to protect him and there was the concern if Voldemort got in his mind he may have broke them down and sued the memories to attack Harry, but right now Harry was just dealing with all of the pain of the memories and feeling like once again people who claimed to care about him, had betrayed him.


	8. betrayed tears

Harry had drifted off into an exhausted sleep and had been carried up to bed. Remus refused to leave his godson's bedside and the others were not much better. Lucius and Severus were feeling not just guilt. Though Harry could not feel a bond with them yet, they felt it, and the empathic link was crying out to them. It would be worse if they ever managed to convince Harry to bond with them but it was still strong now. They hoped what they had done would not convince Harry that he could not trust them and ensure that he would never be willing to bond with them. They loved him so much and they wanted him to be a part of their bond, they wanted to share their life and children with him, and they prayed to what ever higher power there might be that Harry would come to understand they had done what they thought was best. They knew Voldemort had attacked people through their dreams before and they were worried what he would have done if he brought down those barriers.

It was early the next morning and Draco was alone in the room with Harry. He and Harry had never even really got along before the summer, because of his dad's role, but they had grown close during the summer. Being cut off from the rest of the world and their other friends, they had become friends slowly but surely. He had not been told the full extent of the memories they had seen in Harry. All he knew was that his dads had sedated Harry to get into his memories and the mix of the pain of those memories and the betrayal Harry had felt for them drugging him, had been too much for Harry.

Draco could understand why Harry was hurt and he was angry at his dads as well but he hoped Harry would forgive them. He hated seeing the pain both his dads were suffering right now. Remus had been taken by Sirius to get some sleep as he had been with Harry all night and Draco had agreed to come sit with him. He knew his Dad, Lucius, had gone to get the twins or they thought Harry could use some added comfort right now.

Harry's eyes began to open and when he saw Draco he drew away a bit. "I want to be alone."

Draco put a hand on his arm. "My dads won't come in here Harry, they're sorry for hurting you and will keep their distance. But I wanted to see you're okay."

Trembling Harry eyed him warily like a spooked animal and Draco knew the fact he was the son of the men who drugged Harry, was not helping. But je knew harry needed someone there for him right now. He assured Harry that while he had not been told by his dads about what they had seen in Harry's mind, that he was pissed at what they had done to him and nothing Harry told him would change their friendship at all. Like some of the other students at school, many Slytherins having suffered abuse at home for it was unfortunately common in old blood families, they had suspected that Harry had suffered but not the extent of it.

Harry had not seen the twins who stood in the doorway with Sirius for Lucius had kept his promise to keep his distance. Harry slowly admitted to some of the sexual abuse he had suffered at the hands of both his Aunt and Uncle. Draco and the twins who over heard did not need any more detail, and they guessed on the rest.

Draco was pale. "I am so sorry Harry. You know when the war is over my dads will tear them apart. They love you, they will make sure you're not hurt again."

Harry pulled back away from him. "They won't hurt me again? I trusted them, I let them go into my mind, and they did this. I will never trust them again. Never."

Sirius had come all the way into the room with the twins now and he sunk down onto the bed on Harry's other side. To say he had been surprised Harry was mates with the two men was an under statement and he was angered they had drugged his cub but he knew they loved Harry, and that they had done what was right. But even though he had that reason in his head, he still found it hard not to want to find them and pick them apart for what they were forcing Harry to endure right now.

Sirius kissed his godson. "They do love you very much. They knew you were in pain and wanted to help. I would have done the same thing if I could have."

Fred nodded from his place, Harry finally noticing his brothers were there. "You know we have had our suspicions. You could have told us little brother."

They had been the first to know about the physical abuse, they had saved him enough times. But even the twins Harry had never opened up to about the sexual abuse. They had their suspicions that it went deeper but like everyone else until now, they had not been willing to push it. His godfathers had always thought he would tell someone if he needed help. The twins though had been different, they had not forced it for they had been worried about pushing him away. They knew they were two of the few people Harry ever actually opened up to and if they forced his hand as Lucius and Severus had just doe, they were worried he could close up all together.

Fred reached over to hug his brother, reminding Harry that he was no longer the orphan abandoned to his relatives. He did not have to be worried about returning home to them in the summer time. There were a lot of people who cared bout him including Lucius and Severus. The twins had been surprised when Lucius had shown up at the Burrow and had admitted what Harry was going through and had asked if they would come and see Harry.

Sirius left Harry for now to his brothers and Draco and found the two men out in the hall. "Let them work their magic. Harry will see in time you were trying to help."

Lucius sighed as he slumped against his mate. "I hope you're right, it is tearing me apart watching him like this. I don't I'd survive if we were actually bonded."

Surprising himself even Sirius put a reassuring had on the man reminding him Harry was amazingly forgiving and he would see they had not meant to hurt him. The memories they had uncovered had just proven more then ever before why Harry had such an incredibly hard time trusting anyone to truly care about him.


	9. waking fear

It had been days since Harry had his mind invaded by the men who had claimed to love him and he could not get over the pain or betrayal. The pain of being forced to relive the memories had been bad enough for Harry. Harry had been able to hide them away behind the barrier, he had been able to forget about them, not relive them there. But when the barrier had been brought down it was gone for good and there was no putting it back up. He had begged his godfather to take him away, to let him come home to Grimmauld with them for he did not want to be in this house. Unfortunately they reminded him that if he was not there, he would be forced to return back to his relatives and Harry could never be sent back there, they had never wanted him to go back even when they had not realized it was sexual.

His godfathers and the twins could not stay all the time but they took shifts with him so he was never alone in the home with just the Malfoys and Severus. Harry had allowed Draco to continue to come and spend time with him. The two of them had becoming friends before this had happened, forced to spend the summer together. Harry was scared for in the fall he knew he had been told he would be living with Lucius and Severus in their rooms though he would have his own bedroom. He knew Draco would be living with them as well but he was scared still. His godfathers assured him if he was still too scared, they would see to him being back in the dorms.

A morning a few days before they were to return to school Lucius had been alerted to Harry's nightmares when he heard screams form the hallway. He remembered he had promised not to go in but he could not continue to let Harry scream like that. Besides neither of Harry's godfathers or the twins were there that morning He went into the bedroom after reminding himself that he was just waking Harry up and he would leave as soon as he knew Harry was calmed down.

He found Harry thrashing and screaming on the top of his lungs like he was under a cruciatus curse. Even if Lucius did not have a bond with him his heart would have been aching for the boy. He sunk down onto the bed with Harry and collected him into his arms to try and prevent the thrashing.

He tried to calm Harry physically by rocking him and whispering soothingly. "Shh...come on sweet heart its okay, you're safe. Please wake Harry, you're safe."

Harry was not calming down at all though and his cries cut through Lucius. "No. Please get off of me, please. No more, please it hurts, it hurts."

Severus had appeared in the doorway and he sunk down onto the bed with Harry and Lucius and they both knew what they had to do. They were worried about it for they had invaded Harry once before and he was not recovered from it yet. But they did not invade his dreams, they simply reached out to him mentally and gently touched his mind, a gentle caress like they would have done physically, continuing to soothingly whisper reassurances both physically and in his mind. It was something they would be able to do for him if he ever bonded and had their child, but they could do it for lesser extent even now.

Harry slowly started to calm down in their arms and slowly but surely his screams first and then his tremors stopped. As they knew Harry was waking they lowered him down against the pillows. They were worried he would be upset with them but they had to calm him down.

Lucius found himself feeling guilty and explaining when Harry looked at him. "You were having a bad dream and were so terrified. I was just worried you'd....."

Harry cut him off and squeezed his hand. "Thanks."

They called for some herbal tea for Harry and he slowly sipped it. They were amazed when it took little coaxing to convince Harry to tell him about his dream. He admitted he had been reliving some of his memories in dreams now. Both men felt such guilt but Harry admitted talking about it helped and he allowed them to stay with him for breakfast and he seemed more at ease with them then he had even before they had gone into his mind.

Severus could see Harry noticed that as well and explained. "It was the first time we touched you to soothe you and not just train. It is a new step for the three of us."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though things were still a bit tentative Harry's godfathers were relieved when Harry agreed to live with his mates at school. He had been reassured again he would have his own room of course. It would be safer for both Harry and Draco to not be living in the dorms right now Though Lucius had considered getting Remus the job back, Lucius had been named the new DADA teacher. He would be at school anyways and it was either him or the likes of Dolores Umbridge. The ministry would still have the woman at school but she would have a reduced power as not a teacher and Lucius was hoping to be able to keep her in line.

Harry and Draco returned with Lucius and Severus to school the day before classes started. Harry was not pleased but he knew he should have guessed, they would be living in the dungeons for Severus lived there. He had already had a spare bedroom but a second was added and Harry found his done in his house colors.

Severus pointed at the door. "Unless you have a bad dream, no one will enter this room uninvited Harry. The same rules go here for you as they did back home."

Harry had agreed that if he had a bad dream that he would let them touch his mind as they had before to calm him down. "Okay."

He was left alone to settle into the rooms and he was amazed when he found the door to his wardrobe was spelled so it looked like a window. It had the same view as he would have enjoyed from the windows in Gryffindor Tower. It was not a window but it was close and he knew the men had gone to an effort to make him feel more at home here, since he was the only one of them who was not an usual dungeon dweller.

Draco appeared in the door and came when Harry motioned him in. "You know now we are living here, you'll have to show me some of your secrets of school."


	10. toad enters

The day after they arrived at school the other students arrived on the train and Harry knew he would be facing questions. His friends had been told he had been in a safe house for the summer, they had not been told he was living with the Malfoys. Harry no longer made the distinction between the Malfoys and Severus for after a summer with them he came to realize Severus was as much a Malfoy as the other two, bonded but not married. They hoped one day of course he would enter into it with them. They could not be married even when Narcissa died, not the traditional human marriage at least for it would be bigamy, but they all three could be bonded, an union which was recognized by both wizards and veelas though veelas only had bonds, purebloods, it was considered being married to them. Harry and Draco were both slightly concerned about seeing their friends and it was one of the reasons they had both been made to live with Draco's dads.

Draco knew most of his friends had at least one parent who was a true Death Eater and he knew there were a number of people in his house who would join including Theo. Blaise was the only real safe bet, his mother having never been into the Dark arts, especially after she lost two husbands to it, one of them being Blaise's dad. Blaise's current stepfather was an Italian business wizard and Blaise and his mom lived in Italy for the past two years when he was not at school. Though Harry did not have to worry about possible future Death Eaters, he knew there would be those who would have a problem with him and Draco being friends, Ron mainly.

Draco and Harry headed up for the Great Hall as the other students were arriving and Harry could see the surprise of his friends when they saw him. They had noticed not only was he with Draco but that he had come up from the dungeons as well. They had all assumed he would have been at a Black property with his godfather and having no idea how to explain about his mates, he had not told them other wise.

Hermione hugged Harry when he got close enough. "We have been worried; we have heard so little this summer from you. What were you doing down there?"

Harry took a deep breath and explained. "I spent the summer living with Professor Snape and Malfoy. And it has been decided I will continue to live with them."

Ron stared in shock at him and his other friends were not much better. For now Harry did not mention the mate part for he was never sure it would become more. He would let them train him but he could not see himself ever coming to want to be bonded with them. For now his friends assumed that since Sirius was a fugitive it had been decided that he needed a different guardian and he had become the ward of Severus. They knew how close he and Lucius Malfoy were, well as friends, they did not know the two were lovers and that Draco was Severus' son. Even if Harry felt comfortable to talk to them about that, it was not his place to share.

As Harry was talking Ron had been looking over at Draco and glared. He knew that the world believed his dad had saved Harry at the end of the tournament but the little blonde snake was another matter. He didn't trust Malfoys, his family had a long history with them, and he didn't like the snake was worming his way into Harry.

Ron steered Harry towards the Great Hall, "Well as long as you're not turning Slytherin on us or anything. I mean you know they can not be trusted Harry."

Harry removed his arm from his friend's grip. "Some of them can not be trusted but we all know full well that not all dark wizards come from Slytherin either."

One of the reasons he had fought being made a Slytherin when the hat wanted to place him there was Ron had made a comment all Dark wizards came from that house. And while Voldemort had and a number of his followers did, not all did. There were purebloods in all the houses and there were those who were half bloods like Severus who joined as well. Peter Pettigrew was the perfect example of that, a Gryffindor and a member of the Order, who had betrayed their group and his friends. Just as there were those from other houses who went dark, not all of the people in Slytherin would turn into Death Eaters and killers.

As he sat down and looked over at Draco who was sitting with Blaise and his goons but the others were keeping their distance, Harry reminded himself he knew Draco well. He knew he could trust the three with his life, even if still angry about their invasion of his mid. He trusted Draco more then some of his friends.

Fred put his brother in a headlock as the first years were coming in and Ron kept going on and on. "Lay off little brother, Draco is a decent guy. Or we'll flush you."

Ron sneered at the twins. "You knew where he was, some how you knew where he was this summer? You two always acted like you handsome big secret."

The twins always had some secret, usually a prank or trick they were going to pull on someone, but it had seemed different. The twins had been sworn to secrecy when they had been allowed to come and visit Harry that summer and their disappearances had not one unnoticed by their family. But they were seventeen and could apparate and come and go as they chose to do so and Arthur at least had known part of it, having been told so the family would not worry about the boys. He was not all that pleased for he did not trust the Malfoys that much either but if they were helping a boy he considered to be a son, he was willing to over loo that.

As the sorting ended all their attention was on a toad of a woman who sat at the head table. Harry had been told about her, Dolores Umbridge, a lackey for the minister. Cornelius had sent her but no one had any idea her role. The school governors had appointed Lucius as the new DADA teacher as well as their eyes and ears there.

Hermione grimaced when the woman gave her speech. "That woman is going to try and run this school I am sure of it. I still don't get what she is doing here."

Harry shook his head. "I have a feeling we will be happy Lucius is here. I mean if anyone can stand up to a ministry flunky, it is Lord Malfoy."

The woman it seemed had been appointed by the minister to come and do an inspection of the school which would last a year. The governors ran the school for the most part but the government had some control. She would supervise the school and make sure the teachers and students were kept in line here.


	11. quidditch trials

Harry had been prepared for this year to be different, how could he not be. He would be living in the dungeons with two men who wanted to be his husbands one day, and the son he found out they shared. His friendship with Draco was coming to mean a lot to him and he was growing closer to the two men, slowly able to move past the feel of betrayal from when they had invaded his mind as they had. But things had been different in his school life and not simply his personal life. He had found it comforting he was not living in the dungeons for he had found it nearly impossible being around his own house and had taken to having breakfast in their rooms and even dinner sometimes as well. Hermione was doing her best to keep Ron in control but Seamus and Dean had jumped on the band wagon as had some of the younger kids, and other then Neville and Harry's quidditch buddies who were still at school, there were not an abundance of friendly faces around him.

The biggest change for him of course was the woman who looked more like a toad then a human being, Dolores Umbridge. He had no idea what she was actually doing there at the school other then being a spy for the ministry. Lucius had told him that the school governors had sent Lucius to keep an eye on the school and the governors always had the final say in everything to do with the private run school but the ministry always tried to flex their powers when they could. Cornelius had always been his lap dog but he had a feeling that since it had come out that he was a spy he might have lost his control over the man.

On Saturday the Gryffindor quidditch team was having their try outs and Harry was surprised how few people were trying out. They only had one opening, since Angelina had decided like Oliver that there was no point of making their old good players try out again. They just needed to replace Oliver who had graduated at the end of Harry's third season. Harry wrote to Oliver still, Oliver playing for the United now. He thought it was odd, it was the first try outs they had since he was there.

As he took to the air he looked at Ginny who had come to try out but s a reserve chaser. They had decided they would have a few reserves for Harry and Katie would be the only one from the original tem left at the end of the year for the twins and their girlfriends would be graduating from school this year.

He called out to her as the keepers were being tested. "I would have thought your brother would have tried out for the team."

Ginny shook her head. "He decided our team was bound to lose this year for you would throw the game for the snakes to win, and he did not want to try out."

Shaking his head Harry sighed and he knew they were likely not too bad off without him trying out. Ron could fly but he was not one of the flyers in his family. Charlie and the twins could have gone professional. Charlie had chosen dragons and though the twins were still in school, they would open their prank shop of their dreams with the money Harry had given them that summer and their mail order money, and not go professional either. Ginny was the only member of their family left who had a chance for she could fly quite well and there was no doubt she would be a starting chaser next year/

Ron had talked about nothing but playing quidditch since he knew him and though he was not sure Ron would have made the team, he was surprised he did not try out. Harry had heard Hermione trying to hide her laughter when Ron said he was going to ask for a broom and not an owl when made prefect. Harry and Hermione had been named prefects to no one's surprise, even with Harry not living in the dorms and with his new training. He was surprised even over Draco, Ron would not try out.

Angelina had come over his way. "I know you are not trying out but you could be doing something other then talking. The two of you go and join chaser drills."

Harry lifted an eyebrow at her. "Have you decided to make me go chaser this year or something? I am not sure you'd want to rely on my aim out there."

Throwing one of the practice quaffle at him she did not seem amused, she was worse then Oliver when it cam to winning. Oliver he considered one of his best friends from years of plying together, well after Hermione and until recently Ron and now Draco, he was like the twins. But Oliver became obsessive when it cam to quidditch and Angelina seemed to have the same mind set, especially since he would graduate this year. She and Alicia were bad, and while the twins would have wanted the cup any year, they were not as bad as their girlfriends were. Angelina admitted that Harry's aim sucked and though he could have played beater if not seeker, he would never have made chaser, but he was up in the air and she thought practicing with the chasers could not hurt him at all.

They were surprised when they realized that the Creevey brothers had both come and tried out. Dennis did not make a reserve chaser as he tried out for, Ginny and Dean had, Dean having over looked Harry unlike Ron, to try out. But it seemed Collin actually made a basic keeper and he was the best option that they had.

Ron had appeared and heard when they landed that Collin had got the position. "I would have thought that Harry was the captain. I mean the team is doomed now."

Harry looked at his friend. "I don't know why you can't just deal with me being friends with Draco. It is your fault you allowed it to keep you from trying out."

Though Ron was about to argue the others on the team agreed with Harry and the twins who had seen their brother fly, thought he would not have made the team any ways. No matter what Ron said, there was no doubt that Harry was the best seeker in the school and when he tried to insinuate they needed to choose new seeker and have try outs for Harry had never actually had to try out for the team everyone laughed.

Angelina pointed at the pitch. "Sure if you think you can out fly Harry and win his place as a seeker, go ahead we will have a try out. I would love to see this."

Ron saw that the others were all laughing at him and he turned round to storm off but he could be heard to mutter. "The little scar head will regret making me a fool."

Heading for the change rooms with the others Harry knew he would have to watch Ron but he had more to worry about then his former friend. Ron was full of hot air and if nothing more, he knew he would be hexed by numerous people if he tried to take out their seeker. Even Dean who had been giving Harry a hard time all week about his new friend, knew harry was the best shot of their tem of winning the cup again.


	12. mental attack

It was a few weeks into the school year and Harry had just returned from quidditch practice when he had been struck with what at first he thought was a headache. It seemed odd for it had hit so suddenly and it felt like the entire world was turning around in circles. He had never felt anything like this before, and he was forced to close his eyes for he was sure he was going to be sick to his stomach if he did not. He tried to reach out to steady himself with one of the chairs or the couch in the sitting room but he missed horribly and he would have hit the ground but for the steadying arms of who ever had come up behind him. He was not sure which one of his mates it was but he was grateful for the strong chest to rest his head against and the firm arms around his waist.

Lucius who was holding Harry sent an anxious look at Severus. They had been waiting for Harry to return from quidditch practice so they could start their training for the day and they had seen the way he had suddenly looked like he was about to collapse. Lucius had luckily been close enough to Harry to seize him into his arms before Harry had collapsed but as he held him he felt Harry go limp in his arms and he knew that Harry had not simply fainted, he was in some kind of trance. Severus motioned for Lucius and Lucius scooped Harry into his arms and carried him into their bedroom where he lay him down on the bed there.

They both knew and had feared that this might happen. They knew that Voldemort had a mental link with Harry through his scar and were worried Voldemort would try and attack Harry's mind. They had shown Harry how to close off his dreams but it seemed Voldemort had decided he would go after Harry when he was awake. They had been working with Harry on his day training as well but Harry was exhausted from quidditch and he did not have enough training.

Lucius took one of Harry's hands and motioned for Severus to do the same. "We need to go in there and help him."

Severus knew they were still reluctant to do so but they had to help get Harry out of it. "He is in a dream, well basically."

They both comforted themslves with the fact as they slipped into mental rapport, but it did not matter. They knew what kind of horrors Harry could be forced to face in one of these visions and they would do anything they could to protect him from seeing them. They had shown Harry enough so that he could block Voldemort our so he could not use Harry to spy on other people, he could not watch through Harry's eyes or access Harry's memories. But he could do the opposite, he could force Harry instead to endure his memories or look through his eyes which they knew without a doubt what was happening.

They found Harry standing in what they instantly recognized to be the throne room from the days that Voldemort had been in full power before Halloween when he attacked Harry as a baby. There were a number of the Death Eaters and they could see Voldemort was sitting in his throne. But it was the sounds of the screams and cries which had hit them and they could see Harry was badly shaken and was cemented in one spot.

_Lucius drew Harry into his arms. "Harry come on sweet heart you need to leave here, you need to come back with us."_

_Harry noticed them for the first time. "I can't......I...I...."_

_Both men could see that Harry was literally stuck in his spot, some of it the power of Voldemort who had brought him into the vision and part of it Harry so scared and shaking from watching the group of muggles in front of him being raped and tortured, that he could not move from his position. They knew that if they had not been there that Harry would have been stuck into the visions until Voldemort released him. Voldemort could only hold him for so long, but it would have been enough. _

_Severus put his hands on Harry's head and looked into his eyes, blocking out the actual vision. "Come on Harry, come on my love, hear us, hear our voices."_

_Lucius added his hand but to Harry's hands, one he placed over Severus' heart and one on Harry's. "There is nothing here but the three of us. Focus my love."_

_Though Harry was having trouble focussing on them and his body was still fighting and struggling with the vision they continued their soft methodical caressing of his body on this plane and their gentle caressing voices, reminding him of their love and strength until he finally settled into their arms and they were able to draw him back out from the vision and into his actual body._

Harry was slowly starting to come around and they watched with worry to see how he would react. They had not only entered his mind as they promised not to but they had been telling him over and over again how much they loved him. They had sworn they would give him time, and the occulemency they had been practicing with him was intimate enough without it.

Harry though squeezed Lucius' hand. "Thank you.....I thought I was going to be stuck in there. Thank you."

Lucius took the chance and bent and kissed him lightly. "You know how much you mean to us. We would never let you suffer my love, as long as we can prevent it."

There was only one option until they could teach Harry to block Voldemort all together and that was one or both of them were going to have to put up the barriers in Harry themselves and sustain them. Harry would not feel ay different but he would not have to worry about the visions. But because they were not bonded with each other it was a very dangerous thing to attempt. If Harry did not trust them and allow them full access with all of his heart, they could risk their minds. If they were bonded their minds would already be linked and they could go in and out of them without any concern.

Severus explained what needed to be done. Until Harry was trained and ready to face Voldemort they needed to shut off his mind. They knew in the end it would come down to a mental battle but Harry was definitely not ready for one.

Harry knew they were worried but they were willing to risk it for they loved him so deeply. "I trust you. I promise I will do anything to help, ensure you aren't hurt."


	13. total trust

They had thought that it would be better to give Harry a week before they went into his mind to do it. They knew how badly shaken he was from the visions and thought he needed some rest first. It would not only be easier on him when they went into his mind but it would also be safer for them as well. They knew what they risked since they were not bonded but they loved Harry deeply and would do anything for their little one. Harry swore he trusted them and would allow them to enter his mind and they found themselves believing him but they were still concerned. One of them would be a monitor, someone who would stay at the surface and monitor, to calm Harry if needed. Since Severus was the more powerful at occulemency even though the junior mate of the two, and Lucius had a more calming affect on Harry for his empathy was stronger, it had been obvious who would play what role.

But on the following Friday night they were both awoken by screams which drew them and Draco from their beds and into Harry's bedroom. They could tell he was having a nightmare and not a vision or he was definitely asleep but from the violence of his thrashing they knew it was a bad dream, worse then they had dealt with. Draco paled when he saw Harry for he had not seen him in one of his bad nightmares before like this. They had warded Draco's room so he would not be disturbed by such dreams but he had been worried about his friend for some reason that night and he had brought them down.

Lucius looked at Severus and they knew that they needed to enter his mind to calm him down anyways. Harry had the weekend off, he had his weekend quidditch practice moved to that evening instead of the day tomorrow, and they would be able to let him rest for the next few days.

Severus motioned for Lucius. "We need to start this soon, the longer he is in the nightmare the harder it will be for us to do this tonight."

Lucius took a place on the bed and gathered Harry into his arms but he reached and squeezed his mate's hand. "Be careful my love."

Draco had been told what was happening and he knew there was a risk to both of his dads though mainly Severus who Harry had come to realize Draco called Dad when they were in private, the reason he stuck to father usually with Lucius. But he cared deeply about Harry and he understood why his dads were doing this, and supported them in it. Draco had very minor veela blood for even though he had two veela parents, neither of his dads were pureblood. He did have mild telepathic powers with his dads and empathy skills, and he could offer a bit of monitoring help for them with Harry.

_As Severus sunk into little one's mind he reminded himself Harry was in a nightmare right now but it was likely to be worse then the visions. Considering what Harry had seen as well as been forced to endure as a child they knew he would have nightmares no child should endure. They had never entered his dreams before, not since the day they intruded his memories, and they had simply soothed him out of a bad dream from the edges. But going into Harry's dream that was like jumping into a swimming pool. H knew with all of his heart when he tried to draw Harry from it and block Voldemort, he could get lost here and even Lucius could not rescue him but as he dove into the dream he reminded himself he loved Harry and Harry had come to trust them, would work with him._

_The dream was the guest bedroom he had seen before but he realized it was not a memory but a nightmare. His Aunt and Uncle were there, his Uncle in him at the moment but there were others there, mostly unseen for they had Death Eater masks on but they were shocked when there were those like Ron and Albus. When the headmaster moved to fuck Harry Severus assumed it was Harry's feeling of betrayal over the man leaving him in that home unprotected all those years._

_He forced his way around and got himself in front of Harry's vision, knowing the only one who could stop this was Harry. "Harry, come on my love, come on."_

_Harry was crying and screaming trying to pull away from the headmaster who kept repeating. "It is for the better good Harry. You will see it one day, the better good."_

_The words which Severus had indeed heard told to Harry by the headmaster way too many times Severus bent down and took Harry's face in his hands and did the one thing he could think of, his loving whispers not enough. He drew the love and empathy from Lucius who he could sense and tenderly at first but longer and more passionately kissed Harry while mentally continuing to whisper his and Lucius' love and devotion to him. Harry slowly was able to come into his arms and Severus found himself standing with a trembling Harry in his arms alone in the plane they were in when training._

_He pulled back a bit from Harry. "You're safe little love; we will never let anyone hurt you like that again. I promise little one, we promise."_

_Harry rested his had against Severus. "Please make this end Sev, I can't take it any more. Please."_

_Reminding Harry of what they had spoken of before Severus motioned to what almost looked like a pool. For what he needed to do to block Voldemort from having access to Harry's mind from the visions and would help hopefully with the dreams as well. He had to enter the water to make the shields but if Harry did not trust him with all of his heart Severus could be hit with backlash and his mind destroyed. _

_Harry stopped him. "No. Please, no. I can live with the visions. I can't take you from Lucius and Draco. I can't lose you either."_

_Severus kissed his head. "Just trust me and let me help you my love. Just let us protect you."_

_Though Harry was cared and reluctant he nodded and Severus turned and without a moment's hesitation he entered the waters. He thought of his beloved son and Lucius but he reminded himself Harry was a part of them now. Though the waters churned for a moment h could feel Lucius soothing Harry and Severus went to work weaving the webs as strong as he could to keep Voldemort out. It would have been better if his little one could do it himself but for now it would keep him safe. He returned to Harry and saw the relief in Harry as he gathered the boy into his arms and drew him back out into their bodies._

Severus bent and kissed him but the head this time. "Thank you for trusting me little one. Lucius and I meant it; we love you and just want to be able to protect you."

Harry reached and took both their hands, not speaking right away but he did not need to. They knew it would be time before they would get to the stage where Harry would want to bond but since they had to wait till h was sixteen anyways it was not a concern, but that night they had proven once again he could trust them to keep him safe, and he had proven to them that he trusted them with his life.

Severus did not tell the others of the dream he saw but whispered. "I know it feels like you can trust few people. But we will keep you safe from anyone, I promise."


	14. interfering amphibian

Severus had no idea why, he kept telling himself Harry just felt betrayed for being left with his abusive relatives all of this time, but he was not certain. In the weeks following having gone into the little one's mind, he had been worried about him. Lucius had asked him, knowing that there was something bothering his lover, but because they had a new little mate, the empathic bond went stronger to Harry now. Part of Severus thought about telling Lucius, he was confused and wanted to help their little one out, but he would not betray the trust Harry had put in him, not again. He had hurt Harry badly when they had drugged him, even if it had been for the best for Harry in the long run, and he doubted he could justify it even to himself, a second time. He would need to try and deal with it himself, until he could convince their little one to talk to them both about it, even if it was just bad dreams and a sense of betrayal.

He doubted the dreams were straight out, that he had been raped by someone other then his relatives, for they had of course brought down those barriers after all. But he had his fears that the headmaster who knew occulemency may have tried something with Harry. Or there was something which had seemed innocent and had not been within the shield, but Harry hid. Severus knew he could be jumping at shadows but he was so over protective of Harry. He suddenly felt such guilt over what he had put Lucius through over the decades, never fully understanding what it must have been like for Lucius, having that empathic bond and concern for him. He knew he was lucky; he had Lucius to help carry some of the weight for the protection and concern of Harry, where Lucius had watched over him and Draco for years.

Severus waited on the issue for Harry had enough on his plate, especially since Umbridge had taken an unhealthy interest in him. They had known the woman had been sent, but even Lucius seemed to have little control, she was not sent by the governors after all. Lucius was reminded he had been outed as a spy, and he had always had his concerns that Cornelius was a bit soft when it came to the Dark Arts. He was not a Death Eater, he was too weak minded, but he could be a danger. And Lucius was even more grateful for his position there at the school.

Harry and Draco found themselves in competition as usual as Gryffindor and Slytherin faced off just after Halloween. They kept to their word though and the completion remained on the field. Lucius had been worried about his son playing since he came out as a spy but they could not refuse to let either boy play. The only risk turned out to be disappointment which was confirmed when for the fourth year Harry and his team defeated Slytherin.

Draco was congratulating Harry when they came out of the change rooms when he noticed something. "The toad is coming our way."

Harry groaned when he saw his friend was telling the truth. "What is she doing down here? Someone might think she had a human side, coming to a game to cheer."

The woman was known to lurk in the halls, watching students, but even the teachers seemed under suspicion from her. She had been supervising some of the classes, though most of the teachers did their best to ignore her, and so far Trewlaney had been fired. Hagrid had been about to be suspended, but Lucius had stepped in, and reminded her only the headmaster and governors had that power. Trewlaney was questionable; her position had been on the edge for some time and most of the staff thought her a joke like the students did, but Lucius had kept her simply suspended for now. Hagrid had never thought that he would be saved by the likes of Lucius.

The woman had always shown an unhealthy interest in Harry though. She tended to come and do her supervisions during his class, and often loomed above him. Lucius and Severus had warned Harry he needed to be extremely careful around her until they found out exactly what she was up to.

Dolores stopped and eyed him up and down. "Very interesting game out there Mr. Potter. I will be looking into that move; I believe it was illegal for a student to do."

His response was cut off from Madam Hooch. "I assure you Dolores; I have been a professional ref for decades. There was nothing illegal about that catch he made."

Rollanda Hooch was not a professor, a flying instructor and quidditch referee who was also a referee for the professional league. She seemed to be even less in fear of the woman than any of the other teachers, and like the boys she thought it was a laugh Dolores would actually think she knew anything about quidditch. She had gone to school actually with the woman as had some of the other teachers on staff, and she thought the toad had changed little from the days she had been in school. Dolores had often found dead flies in her bed for she had looked even more toad like when she had been in school.

Dolores sneered at the woman. "Rollanda, I would think you would be busy cleaning up the pitch from the game. I was having a talk with my students here."

Rollanda motioned for Harry and Draco to join her. "Actually the boys offered to help Dolores. Besides, I am sure there are cobwebs waiting for you to check."

Though the woman could be heard to say something about Rollanda needing to find a new job, she stormed off. Rollanda shared a smile with the boys and shooed them off towards the castle for she knew Harry would at least have a celebration party to attend. She had been good friends with Severus for years, and had been fond of Harry's parents, playing quidditch with James for a few years and Sirius, and she did not mid having the boys' backs if needed. Actually she thought it was a good laugh and she really did not have too many concerns about her job.

Harry went home for a bit before he headed after dinner to Gryffindor for his party. Draco had been invited to come but he thought things would be better for Harry in his tower if he did not come. He was happy for Harry, the better seeker had won, and he and his dads had toasted Harry over dinner at home.

Unfortunately Harry had his second run in of the day with the toad. "Mr Potter, no hawk around this time. You and I will be spending more time together soon."

Harry moved to go past her, not sure why he felt so uncomfortable around the woman but he did. "I have to go, Mrs. Umbridge. My house will be worried."

The woman took him by the arm for a moment and held him in place, a lot stronger then she looked, for her age and stature. Though the woman reminded him a lot of Mrs Figg, she even had pictures of cats and the same doilies and such; he knew she was not a kindly granny. He knew there was something seriously dangerous about her.

She whispered to him before he let her go. "You have no idea who I work for little boy. I promise that you will fall in line and soon enough."


	15. spying concerns

Lucius and Severus had noticed in the weeks leading up to Christmas Harry was withdrawing again, both physically, and in their training as well. They knew the barriers they had created for him had worked, and slowly but surely they had trained Harry in his own, and over half of theirs had been replaced by Harry. But there was something different and he refused to tell them about it. Harry unfortunately had learned occulemency too well at times, and after the first time they had forced him to reveal his memories, they knew they could not even try, for even if they could break through, with his extra power, they wouldn't try. Draco had mentioned that there had been a run in with Dolores after the quidditch game, and the woman had cornered Harry a few times since, but things still did not add up. The toad of a woman was a headache, definitely a pain to have around and they would not have minded seeing her go, but they had not thought she was any real danger.

Though Lucius had control over the school, his control over the toad had proved to be none, and even Cornelius refused to listen to reason from him. The man had sent Dolores, and since he had found himself doubting Lucius now, he would not order her to back off. He knew Lucius had lost a lot of his power, most of his contacts and influence had come from being a Death Eater even if he had been a spy, and now that he had been outed, that was gone. Oh the man still had dozens of contacts and he still had a lot of power and influence as Lord Malfoy and on the Wizengamot, but not the kind which used to instil the fear of death on Cornelius before.

When the winter holidays started they were glad, for though they would be remaining at school, they could keep Harry away from the woman. There would be no classes, and if they had to, Harry could have hi meals in their rooms. They had considered going to Prince Manor for Christmas, but they had realized they would not have been able to have any one there for it, limited like that summer, and they wanted Harry to be able to have family near him.

It was the first Christmas, well other then the year before when everyone stayed for the ball, there was a decent few kids staying. It reminded Harry actually of his first year, for the Weasleys were staying this year, and Hermione. Hermione had not that first Christmas but she replaced Percy.

Harry was surprised as he walked with Draco the day before Christmas. "I am surprised Ron decided to stay. Even Hermione and he are barely talking now."

Draco shrugged, knowing Molly and Arthur were home and Ron could have gone home. "I don't know. But I think we should watch our back for pranks."

They both knew Ron was a fool, he got caught every time he tried to even pull a prank, but he still managed to pull them. The dangerous part of Ron was the very fact he was so incompetent at the pranks, that he could screw up the easiest one, and he could often risk people in doing so. His last prank had landed two first years in the infirmary over night and he had spent a week of detentions cleaning bed pans and such for the infirmary for hours each evening. Harry was usually the intended target but he had bad aim and planning, and Ron had yet to actually get his intended target the entire time he had been at this.

Harry stopped Draco when they noticed Ron ahead of them, at first because he did not want a run in with the prat, but then because he noticed Ron was not alone. He motioned to his backpack for they had been at the library, and pulling out his cloak, he slipped him and Draco under it.

He whispered to Draco before they moved closer to the two of them. "I have no idea what is going on but Ron and her together sends shivers up and down my back."

Draco agreed with him. "The only thing that would bother me more would be if he started hanging out with someone like Theo."

Theo and a few others were known to be future Death Eaters, the only reason they were not, was that Voldemort refused to take them till they finished school. Back in the days when Lucius and Severus had taken the mark, he had taken them much younger, but things had changed, or Lucius knew. But Harry had been as bothered by the toad as by the nightmares he had before and he refused to talk to them about it because he was not sure why he was so scared by it all. None of it made sense.

As they followed the woman and Ron, wondering what the two of them could have in common, and were worried. The one thing they seemed to have in common was Harry, both of them hated him and treated him like some kind of alien, and it bothered both him and Draco that the two were becoming so buddy buddy together.

They followed them onto the grounds and they could hear Dolores say. "You know you have been told you need to keep an eye on him. I was expecting information."

Ron seemed so go pale and Harry noticed his former friend's had on his arm for some reason like it itched. "He had been avoiding m, the little prat."

Harry shared a look with Draco for they both knew who they were talking about, and even considering the two they were listening to, they were shocked. They could not believe that a teacher would have been having a student spy on him. As he listened the woman was telling Ron that he was to make peace, apologize or what ever he had to do to get back o Harry's good side, for thy needed the information from him.

They were moving closer to hear for Dolores almost mentioned her boss when they heard Hagrid and Fang. "Dolores and Ronald, what are you doing out here?"

Draco could see that some how Fang could sense them even with the cloak on. "We need to get out of here."

They needed to find out more information but Harry knew Draco was right, they knew Fang would give them away if they stayed there too long. The last thing they needed was for the toad and Ron to know they were out there. They headed for the dungeons where Severus and Lucius were surprised when they came out from under their cloak but the boys told them what they had over heard and how odd that Ron had been acting as well.

Lucius shared a worried look with Severus but tried to calm Harry down for now. "We were already concerned about the woman. We will keep a closer eye."


	16. Christmas revelations

The toad seemed gone most of the holiday, not even making an appearance for Christmas lunch, something which the student and staff alike were grateful for. The hose tables had been replaced by one big table with so few people there, and no one missed her interrogations at close range. Harry had been spending more time in the apartments with Lucius and Severus and though they were relieved for he had been withdrawing before from their attentions, and training, it worried them. They knew he was still bothered by both the toad and Ron, right now more by the fact that the two were spending time together. Molly and Arthur had com with their other kids on Christmas day, invited to spend a night at school since their four youngest chose to remain, and even when his parents were there Ron seemed missing. Hermione and Harry were both put off by that, the fact that he seemed to be avoiding the sweets and prizes, even more then the fact he had chosen to stay for Christmas.

Harry had spoken to the twins more over the winter holidays, they were the only ones other then Draco, who knew the full extent of his relationship. Harry could not deny he wished they were in his year, he hated the thought of when they graduated next year and he no longer had them around with him. Harry had admitted about the toad, how she kept making cryptic comments to him about who she worked for, and getting him to fall in line for her boss. She kept giving him these odd looks, and had touched him more then once, and he was really starting to get scared. Fred and George promised they had his back, they always did, but they had encouraged him to tell his mates, knowing from Harry how much he had come to trust and rely on them, and knowing as much as they loved him, his true help would come from those two.

It was New Year 's Eve and the school was having a small party, the other students to return in a few days. Harry had been encouraged to com for the party, he had finished all of his winter homework, and had been training like crazy. He had even been joining Severus the lab and as much as he enjoyed spending the time with his younger mate, he knew like Draco and Lucius, Harry needed a break and to let loose.

Harry groaned though as they came up from the dungeons and he spotted the toad. "She had to pick the day I come out, to make an appearance. I'm going home."

Draco stopped him and steered him way from the stairs. "You knew there was a chance and you need a break. Besides my dads have warded the doors."

Knowing that Draco was not joking, he had com to know his friend well enough by now, Harry sighed. He knew he was being foolish, the woman would not try anything, at least not when they were not alone together. All he had to do was stick close with Draco, or the twins, someone, and make sure that she could not corner him into anything. He noticed her eyes on him but he found he was just more resolved to go to the small party, no longer needing Draco to lead him by the arm.

The twins spotted them when they came into the Great Hall, and were relieved Draco had convinced Harry to come, they had failed. They wanted to show their little brother some of the tricks they had created. They had not touched the money he gave them, but their mail order was going strong, and between it and his winnings, they were certain they would be able to open shop that summer. They had of course not broken it to their parents yet what they planned to do with their career.

Fred clapped Harry on the back. "We were starting to worry they had chopped you up for potions ingredients down there or something."

Draco snorted. "My Uncle threatened to if I did not bring him up for this. You would think potions had been his favourite class, instead of mine."

Finally giving in Harry did break into a smile and made a comment he thought maybe he would be potions master, which was met by hearty laughter. The very thought that Harry would have become a potions master was a joke. He was trying hard with potions for he still had the thought of an auror in the back of his mind, because of his dad and godfather, but he was not certain. Remus, who had been there for Christmas but was spending tonight with Sirius who obviously could not come, thought his godson would do much better as a teacher one day, and he was not the only teacher, former or current, of Harry's who felt that way either.

Hermione had com over their way and Harry could see some tears were in her eyes, though she had been trying to hide them. He had noticed she had been talking with Ron, and he thought she was braver then he was. Ron had become worse all term and Collin had admitted he had heard Ron call Hermione a mudblood.

George put an arm around her. "Don't let the prat bother you Mione. You know you're much better then him. I happen to know a brother better suited for you."

Hermione was blushing for she knew they had seen her talking with Percy when the others were there. "He just broke up with Penny. Besides he is too old for me."

Harry happened to think, as much as he had never been the biggest fan of Percy, that he and Hermione actually were well suited. They were both book worms, both prefects and rule followers, both a bit of brown nosers. Hermione had grown out of her know it all phase much sooner then Percy had, but he had seen that Percy had changed a lot from last year when he had been here for the tournament. It likely had a lot to do with the fact he was working with his dad now, and Arthur seemed to be rubbing off on his son, though Percy was still ambitious and hoping to go further then his dad.

Harry was enjoying the party but he noticed Ron slip away not log after the toad, and slipping on his cloak, he followed. He was not sure why but he had a feeling that there was something he needed to see that night, about to happen. Once again he found himself outside and heading towards the gates.

The woman pulled up the sleeve on Ron's cloak and then put it down again. "It seems the time has come. You know the plan, the information that we need."

Ron nodded and took something from her. "Tonight I am supposed to earn it. I assume that you and the old man will see me properly compensated for this."

Harry did not hear her response but he was shocked when she watched a Ron slipped away out the gate, and realized as he disappeared, it was a portkey. His heart was pounding through his chest, wondering what was going on, and who the old man she had spoken about was. He thought she was working for Cornelius but he wondered, and there was something about Ron and his arm which was bothering him. He returned to the party but he could not get it from his head and in their rooms, he told his mates what had happened ad this time the concerned look thy shared, did not go missed by Harry.

Lucius lifted his sleeve to show the mark, it no longer summoned him or caused pain since his oath but it still glowed when it called. Harry realized in shock, looking at both his mates, both branded as tees when tortured into it, that both of their marks were glowing.

Harry shook his head in denial. "No. There is no way, not after his Uncles. He wouldn't be a Death Eater. There is no way."


	17. Ron's job

Ron stood there, dressed in the robes, and reminding himself he could do this, it was not really that bad. He knew that as a teen he would not be asked to kill, for underage magic was detected and monitored, and they would not be able to conceal it. Ron had never thought he would be here, not after the stories of what had happened to his grandfather and his Uncles, but he was. He was not one of them though, not really, he was a spy. If the likes of Lucius and Severus could go around claiming they were spies, so could he, but he really was one. They had taken the mark and then decided they were scared of dying, and decided to play both sides, he knew that was the truth, not the sob story they had been tortured into the mark. Ron had taken the mark though he had taken an oath to the light side after, with the full knowledge of what he would be forced to do, but he was assured he would have a full pardon in the end for his crimes.

He had always been in everyone's shadow, first his brothers, and later his best friend, and wanted out. He had once thought he could be a head boy and quidditch star, and top student, and he would surpass all of his brothers, but Harry was always better then him. Then Dolores and her boss had approached him, had told him they needed a spy, someone who could go into the inner circle and get them information. They had heard the group was taking kids again, though they were not allowed to kill or do certain crimes because of age restrictions. Ron knew when the war was over who ever had taken the role would have such glory, and he jumped at it.

He had been brought to night to earn his mask, having taken the mark several weeks ago. He and Theo stood together, the only Slytherin who was there, surprised that neither Crabbe or Goyle had joined. Theo had let it slip a group of little muggles had been brought for them to earn their mask on, and though Ron wanted to see Voldemort brought down, he could not deny it might be a bit of fun. And if Harry proved to be a farce, and their side lost, well then he would still live.

Theo nudged him in the ribs as a group of muggles of all ages was brought into the room. "I am thinking of taking the girl; look at the breasts on her."

Ron had his eyes on a boy though, having often thought of experimenting in alcoves but never have. "I think I need a good ass to fuck."

Theo laughed and nodded his head, reminding Ron that there would be time enough for them to try more then one. Theo had been surprised when Ron had approached him, and had asked to be brought. Theo had thought if he was lying, Ron would be killed anyways, so he had brought him. Ron was a pureblood after all though his family was poor, and the kid's story about constantly being over shadowed by Harry and all of his brothers, had definitely made sense to him. He had been happy someone was coming for he had been shocked to learn Draco was not the only turn coat. Oh he was sure some of the others when they came of age would come to their senses but for now none of them had been willing to come and stand like their parents.

Ron watched as Voldemort swept into the room, having lost a slight bit of his snake like appearance Harry had spoken of, but his eyes were still bright red, and felt like they were burning a hole through you when they fell on you. Ron felt shivers up his back, but he was reminded of why he was here. Any crime he committed would be worth it in the end, his true boss would make sure he received a pardon and any muggles would die for the better good in the end.

Voldemort motioned him and Theo as well as some of the other older aged new recruits forward. "Tonight you will prove your loyalty to me, and will earn a mask."

They all bowed down to their lord. "Yes master."

Each of the senior members had been selected, well a few of them, and had chosen one of the prisoners who had come into the room. They would be chosen to supervise the new recruits and make sure they did the job proud, before they themselves would end the lives of the prisoners. Ron was led off by a man that he knew was actually the executioner he remembered from when Buckbeak was supposed to have been executed, and the boy of no more then eleven, he had been salivating over. As he looked at the young body, he did not think the perks that came from having to spy for the toad and the old man, would be too bad at all.

MacNair motioned him forward. "Com on boy, show this little muggle what their kind gets. Unless you don't have a stomach for this, like executions."

Ron dropped his pants and kicked the boy down to his knees. "It was my so called soft hearted friends who freed that beast. I would have loved to watch."

He knew this was the perfect job for him, he knew neither Harry nor Hermione, or his brothers, could have ever done this job. They did not have the stomach to handle this, or the guts to enjoy it, for he needed to be able to enjoy and take pleasure from it, for the Dark Lord to believe him. He reminded himself he was not a criminal, he was not like Lucius and Severus, they had been true Death Eaters and became turn coats. He was a spy from day one, he took the mark to be a spy, and every little scream and death he had to cause along the way, would save lives. And if he got some pleasure from it, and perhaps his vaults got bigger, for of course he was getting financially compensated for spying, well that was just all the better.

When he finished his job as it was called he knelt down in front of the Dark Lord and showed his mark. "I am a true and humble servant to you master."

The man had him handed his mark. "You have done your family some proud finally, unlike your Uncles who were a joke to purebloods. I will call on you soon."

Escorted back to school with Theo, he made a show of going to his rooms but he went to the room of requirements where he found the toad, and her boss, waiting for him. He told them of what had happened, not even blanching to tell them what he had done to earn his mask, and reporting o what village would be attacked next, information he had been alerted to when he had been there. He was handed a nice pouch of money as a reward for his services for the night.

Her boss, their boss, clapped Ron on the back. "Good job Mr. Weasley. You will be a hero one day for all you have done, and no one will even know your sins."


	18. Hermione wounded

Harry had been thinking about it all night, and actually for the rest of the holidays, sure there had to be some other explanation for this all. He knew Ron, or at least he knew him once, and though he had his faults, Harry could not believe he would have become a Death Eater. Ron had grown up on stories, of his grandfather and his Uncles who ad all been killed in the first war, his mum having not been a member of the order due to the fact she had seven kids, Ginny born just before the end. He had grown up knowing about his Uncles who had been killed protecting a village worth of muggles, had been slaughtered as many members of the order had been. Ron had always felt like he was over shadowed, Harry remembered the Mirror of Erised, and he remembered the jealousy which had destroyed their friendship as well. But though he knew Ron wanted to be someone, he did not believe that Ron would have ever lowered himself down to the level, to become a killer. He could not, at least not until he had proof before him that he could not deny without a doubt, believe a person he once considered to be a brother, had become a Death Eater.

Lucius and Severus, as well as their son, could see Harry struggling with it, but they knew. Draco did still have some ins with the Slytherins, as only Theo had turned to the dark lord like his parents. He had learned that Theo had been bragging one of the proud Gryffindors, who were always calling the Slytherins the scum of the earth and the future killers and rapists of the world because Voldemort had come from their house, had been from their house, had been with him. Theo had no problem admitting among his house members, that he was proud to follow his dad, and he would one day he bragged, be a member of the inner circle. The ministry did not believe that kids would have been allowed to take the mark, likely the one thing which was saving him from being looked into now.

Draco had sworn he would not force the subject on Harry, for they had no proof yet, and they had their concerns. Harry had seen Ron talking to Dolores a number of times and it seemed that he might be working for her. If there was a chance the minister of magic was recruiting Death Eaters, either for real or had hired a spy, they needed to know. But some how they had a feeling that it was not Cornelius, the man had many bad qualities, but he had never been linked to Voldemort before, and he definitely did not have the guts to try and send spies, especially not children, or at least Lucius did not think he did.

It was Hermione who noticed unfortunately one day, worried about her former friend, no matter how he had been treating her of late. There had been a time they would have dated, Ron so jealous over Viktor at the ball, he had thrown a fit. Though those days were gone, like Harry, she could not help but worry after her former friend.

Hermione had spotted Theo and Ron talking and over heard Theo mention. "You are to meet me down in the woods tonight. They have some new mudblood fun."

Ron sneered and licked his lips. "You know I never got the filthy little mudblood's pussy, no mater how I tried. I guess I can enjoy some tonight."

Hermione's face was burning with shame as she realized they were talking about her, and she could not believe Ron was talking like that. He had never even kissed her, or even had the balls to ask her out, and he was complaining to a Slytherin about never getting the chance to fuck her. She thought she was going to be sick, and part of her wanted to run away, but she knew she had to find out what they were talking about. She had a sickening feeling she knew what it was, but she could not believe it. Like Harry, she could not believe that Ron would have stooped to the level of becoming a Death Eater.

Hermione did not realize that Theo had slipped away, as she was quickly scribbling a note about what she had heard. She moved to slip away, pocketing the paper, but a hand grabbed her and pulled her around to face them.

Ron was sneering at her. "Where do you think you're going you filthy little mudblood? I want to know what you heard and I want to know now."

Hermione tried to pull away from him but he was yanking her towards one of the alcoves. "I did not hear anything. I was checking for my charms text for class."

She had her bag in hand grateful the parchment she had used had a spell on it, a product from the twins. Though Ron was their brother, they had not shown him such a product; something they hoped would be big when they opened their shop. But the twins or Harry would know how to read it, it had been inspired by the marauders map, the marauders having of course been a huge inspiration for the twins in all of their pranks and fun over the years of course.

Before Hermione could react though she was hit by a spell and the entire world went black, but as it did she noticed the shape of a second figure and she knew it had been the person and not Ron who had cast the spell.

Ron's boss looked at him. "Go off to your tower, and make sure you're at the meeting tonight. I will deal with this one."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was in a panic mode when with his two mates he headed for the infirmary, Poppy having alerted Severus, for she knew Harry would need to know about this. She knew how close Harry and Hermione were, and she also knew his mates would come with him. She had been told Hermione had taken a fall down the flight of stairs and had been brought in to the infirmary but though the girl had a bump to her head, she had few bruises that she should have had from a fall, and Poppy was not certain the blow to the head was the reason she was out, either.

Percy was sitting next to Hermione when they came in and looked up anxious at Harry. "She should be fine. She has a minor concussion."

Lucius looked at Poppy as Harry sunk down onto the bed next to her. "I have a feeling there is more to this then you have told us."

Leading the two men away from the boys, she explained her suspicions about the fall, including the lack of bruises and thinking she was not out from the bump to the head. She admitted the headmaster had brought Hermione into the infirmary and had claimed to have found her at the bottom of the stairs, but something was just not sitting right about the story with her, and either was the fact that none of the ghosts or any other student seemed to have seen her fall.

Severus looked over at Harry and remembered the dream Harry had, the dream where he had been raped by his relatives, Death Eaters, the headmaster and Ron. He had thought that it was Harry feeling betrayed about the past. Though he hated the very thought of prophecy, he thought with shudder, if it had perhaps been a sign.

Harry looked up from Hermione with some paper in her hands. "She over heard Ron, he is supposed to be going to some meeting tonight."

Lucius took the paper from him, as Harry explained the trick of it. "She over heard Ron and some other kids, wrote it down in fear, and got caught spying?"

They had no idea, and definitely had no proof the headmaster was involved, but they would go down to the woods that night. It would not be the first time the headmaster used children to do his work, but he had usually waited. Severus and Lucius had been forced into the mark, h made them turn spy after. It sickened them to think he would actually convince a child to become Death Eater, to spy for him. They knew they could be wrong, but they had a real bad feeling, they were not.

Severus looked over at Harry. "Stay with your brother, since he is here for another night. We will deal with this, but you need to be safe please."


	19. true betrayal

Harry had been reluctant to let them go, but they knew they had to, and he had to stay behind. Just as Draco had been worried about them when they had gone into Harry's mind, there were certain risks which needed to be taken. They had their sneaking suspicions that Ron may not have gone Death Eater on his own, that he had someone who was calling the shots on this, for the spell which knocked out Hermione and the fall seemed too much for him. They were concerned it was Albus; it would not have been the first time the man had used students to spy for him, though he usually waited until they had the mark, and then forced them. They had never heard of the man actually convince students to take the mark to be spies, but they were worried that the man had grown desperate, and had stooped to new lows. Albus had always thought he had Harry under his control, and while he had supported Harry being with his mates, Lucius was worried Albus was reaching for power too.

They followed the boy, they used a tracking spell on him as they could no longer be summoned with their mark, and they needed to be in control. They knew what they faced, there was no doubt that the others would kill them on the spot after the summer, but they needed to know the truth. If the headmaster was using students to do his work for him, he needed to be stopped. They had over looked my of his sins against students before, thinking the school was only safe with him there, and the students like them he had only been involved with after they took the mark, but if they were right, this time they could not continue to over look his sins.

They found themselves within Riddle manor, confirmation enough, especially when they saw Ron in hi robes and mask, but they needed more. They needed proof, and they needed to use the boy to get him to testify against Albus. Their hears ached for Harry who they knew would be devastated by the actions of his former friend. Just like Hermione, Harry and Ron may not have been friends for some time, but they both could remember their friend for four years, and could not turn off their concern.

Lucius turned to Severus as they watched. "We can not take him out of here, or we risk being killed. We will have to wait until he is leaving."

Severus sighed as he slipped back into their old robes. "We just need to keep or distance from Voldemort. He will be the only one who can tell who we are."

Though they had taken oaths on their marks, allowing them not to be summoned any more and proving their devotion to the light side, they still had them. Others among the group would not be able to detect the difference, and since they wore their masks, they would not be seen. They had spent enough years as members of this group, they knew how they needed to act, knew their way around the manor and more, so they would not raise suspicion as an outsider surely would have. But Voldemort would have been able to detect the difference if they got too close to him. They knew he would be in the throne room that night, over seeing the main fun, but Ron and who they knew was Theo, were heading off to the rooms. Now they had earned their masks, they would not be in the throne room, only the inner circle would be allowed in there, unless summoned for some special task, Tonight they would be entertaining themselves with what ever prisoners had been brought.

They found their way through the manor and were shocked when they came into a bedroom and they found Ron fucking a boy who could have been no more then eleven. They had heard his homophobic rants at school, but it was the fact he seemed to be actually taking pleasure from it. They had been forced to do the same during the first war, but they had never taken pleasure in it, had been sickened by what they were forced to do. Ron seemed to be taking fun, and had volunteered for this.

One of the men turned to them and motioned them into the room. "Come and join us for a bit of fun. I am sure there is more then enough boy to go around."

But as they entered they were shocked when a blond appeared. "So my traitor of a husband and his filthy lover have decided to come? I thought you smarter."

Lucius had not even seen his wife, and he should have known that she would have been able to recognize him; she had seen him like this for years. They had not seen each other since the graveyard, when he had proven where his true loyalties had lain. She of course knew about him and Severus, she had allowed her name to be on Draco's birth certificate, but more for her, she had never wanted to share Lucius' bed anyways. Her true lover was Voldemort himself, and the thought of having actually born spawn to the likes of Lucius Malfoy, had been enough to turn her stomach. She had tried to kill Draco many times over, Dobby saving him a lot.

Severus had activated a very old portkey, one which he knew would work here but they had not wanted to count on. It took longer then most to work, and they had known there was little chance if they were detected, they would be able to get out of there in one piece.

Severus grabbed for Ron and angrily whispered under his breath. "You and your boss are in for it. I know he promised you a pardon, but he is not the minister."

Ron actually tried to hex him and broke free. "My true lord and master is here, and I will be prised above all else when I deliver the two of you to him."

Lucius had deflected a hex from his wife and sent a severing charm at her, and saw her hand, not her wand hand but the other, fall to the ground, but he himself was hit with cruciatus curse from Rodolphus who had come into the room behind them. Ron sent his own cruciatus at Severus and though it was a minor one, the boy did not have he training for it, he had committed an unforgivable and Lucius knew the boy had sealed his fait. He had been a fool to believe that Albus was on his side, and could get him a pardon, Albus was not in the ministry and had little to no pull there. He got Lucius and Severus one, for he had been friends with the former minister, but Cornelius would as soon as give Ron the kiss just to spite him.

Lucius grabbed at Severus as the portkey pulled them away, both badly shaken and bleeding, slumping down in the infirmary. The old portkey had been made to brig them to the infirmary if hurt on a mission. Harry looked in terror at them, recognizing them of course in the robes, but seeing the blood and everything.

Poppy was seeing to them, Percy holding Harry back as they were checked, when Albus came into the room. "I was alerted you used a portkey. What happened?"

Lucius sneered t him. "Your little spy, the little teenager you convinced to take the mark, seems he decided e likes being a Death Eater after all."

Severus saw Harry blanch at the words and Percy who held him, and he wished it had come out better, for he knew Harry still cared, but it needed to be said. Albus started stammering that he had no idea what they were talking about and that they had no proof of it at all. Though Lucius knew he was right, he swore to the old man he would find the proof, that no other students would be used as pawns by Albus. When the man was gone it fell to them as they were helped into bed, ordered to stay the night, and word sent to Draco, to tell what had happened. They hated to tell Harry, but they knew he needed to know.

He was speechless but Percy was enraged, almost sick. "After our Uncles and grandfather? I can't believe this, my little brother has become a monster? No."


	20. Cornelius enters

Though they were not sure how, the story hit the newspaper the next day, and Harry had his suspicions. He remembered that Hermione had told him Skeeter had escaped from the jar, and he wondered if she was once again around the school. The part of the headmaster, or at least their suspicions of the part he had played in all of this, had been left out of course, but the news that Ron Weasley had become a Death Eater, hit the papers. It had not been denied either, and when the ministry had learned for Lucius had reported it through Moody, a second article came out, calling for anyone with information on Ron, to come forward. Ron had lost his chance for redemption, if he had come back with them he could have pled he was doing the headmaster's work as Lucius and Severus had been forced to do, but he had not come, and he had proven he was a Death Eater, and he would face prosecution as one when he was caught, if he was caught.

His mates watched Harry, as did Draco, concerned deeply about how he was doing, especially as he was not talking about it. Harry had always been good at hiding his emotions; he had hid the abuse he had suffered as a child, for so many years. But they had shown him, as well as his godfathers, that there were people who he could open up to and trust, but every time something happened like this, he got pushed back a step from the progress he seemed to have been able to make. No matter the troubles between Harry and Ron since last year, Ron had still been his best friend for years, and his betrayal of not only Harry but their entire side, hit him hard. Hermione was just as bad as Harry, even after the mudblood comments all year, and at the very least, she had been some comfort for Harry in this.

It was Percy who suggested taking Harry to the Burrow, thinking it would do both Harry and the family some good, and though risky, his mates had agreed to it. They knew Harry considered them to be family, and the family was dealing with the same pain, and likely could use seeing Harry as well. They brought Hermione with them, having got permission from her parents to take her off campus, for they knew she was also considered family by the red heads as well.

Molly was surprised when she saw them, and they could see she was shaken badly from all of this, but she welcomed them all. It turned out he had been doing nothing but cooking since it happened, the house full of more food then usual which was saying something, needing something to distract her.

Percy came over to where Hermione was standing. "Fudge has removed Dolores from the school, worried she was not working for him. He has appointed me instead."

Hermione smiled slightly at that. "Should we be worried you have become his lap dog again Percy?"

Shaking his head, Percy assured her he was not, and it had been Lucius who had actually got him the spot. The school governors had demanded the removal of the woman, having never approved of it really, when they learned she had been involved with Ron. She had admitted under vertiserum that she had got Ron to spy on Harry, but it had not been her idea to make him take the mark, and there seemed to be a block preventing her from answering who her true boss was. Albus had enough occulemency skill to handle something that small, so they were not surprised. She was not arrested, but she had lost her position, both at the school and the ministry. It seemed Cornelius did not like having someone who was likely a spy for Albus, working for him. Percy was a choice that made sense to them both, for Cornelius thought him enough a brown noser, and he knew Lucius had the same suspicions about Albus as he did.

Molly handed Harry and Hermione some food. "I am so sorry for what my son put you through. I knew he had problems, but after my brothers, I never thought....."

Harry cut her off as she was rambling. "Mrs Weasley this is not your fault, you know as well as we do. You will not apologize for what that prat had done."

Molly's eyes kept looking towards the living room as they spoke, and they all knew where she was looking, at the clock. Harry had been told it was a wedding gift from her dad, who had died like her brothers, during the first war. Harry was of course not surprised when he looked later, to find the arm for Ron had been removed, and Percy quietly told them that Molly had thrown the arm into the fire when she had heard what her son had done. Molly was an amazingly loving and forgiving woman, but to learn her son had willingly joined the Death Eaters, and was taking pleasure in raping young children, she could not even look at the hand any more.

Fred who had come with them from the school whispered. "Charlie said she almost destroyed his room with a spell, she was so upset. Dad barely calmed her down."

Harry was shocked for no matter how angry she was, that was definitely a change for her. "I wish you guys weren't going through this. Maybe if I had not...."

This time it was Harry who was ct off, reminded by all the red heads that they loved him, and he was always welcome here. Ron's actions were no one's fault but his, he had taken his need for fame and power, and ha made the worst choice he could have ever made. Harry was reminded Ron had always been jealous, first of his brothers and only later of Harry, and that Harry becoming friends with Draco, and his relationship with Lucius and Severus, was not to blame for what happened.

Arthur had been speaking to Lucius and Severus and sighed. "We have been friends with Albus for years, I can't believe he would use our son. We need proof, soon."

Lucius clapped him on the back. "We will do everything we can to make sure Albus answers for his crimes over the years. Having Percy at school can help."

The headmaster had some how bought off Dolores, Cornelius had realized, and he would likely try with Percy as well. Percy had once been such a brown noser, he would do anything with authority, but he had changed with time. Percy shared a look with Hermione, which did not go unnoticed, and even with everything else going on, there were a few who wondered if perhaps there was something between those two.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius was spending more time with the ministry, and Cornelius seemed to have realized he needed Lucius, after the Dolores incident. Lucius had lost some of his influence when outed as a spy, but Cornelius knew he was useful, and had called him back in. Cornelius had always know Albus wanted his job, but he had never thought him much of a danger, not at last until after the war was done. But he now realized he not only had the Death Eaters and Voldemort to look out for, and if there was anyone who cold be an ally for him on both fronts, he knew Lucius Malfoy was it.

Lucius knew something big had happened, or would be happening, when he was summoned late a Friday afternoon in February to the ministry. Even though he had more contact with Cornelius, he had not been summoned like this since his spy days. He found Moody and a few others there as well, and he knew he was right.

Cornelius sighed. "We have learned from an inside source that there will be an attack tonight on Surrey. It seems the location of Potter's relatives was leaked."

Lucius was shocked. "The house was placed under charms, after Ron was arrested they were changed. Even he would not be able to tell the location to anyone."

The charm was similar to a Fidelius charm, and had been placed right after Ron had been known to be a criminal. The couple and their son were facing a trial for what they had done to Harry, but even Lucius did not want to see them killed. Oh he would have loved for them to suffer the pain they had made their nephew endure, but Harry deserved to have justice, and he would ensure he got it for real and not like this.

Cornelius looked at him. "The school would still have it on record, even with the new charm. They would need it to be able to send mail for the couple."

Lucius understood what he was saying. "You think that the headmaster may have let it slip? I doubt he would risk it, but if we could prove it......"

They knew the headmaster would claim that some other member of the order let it slip, there were a number of shady figures in it, and the Order knew the charm. But they thought that Albus may have just driven another nail into his coffin. For now they would not act on it against Albus, for they had other things to worry about, but they would keep it in their back pocket. For now the concern was for the relatives.

Moody looked at him. "I am leading a group to go and prevent those two, the son is at school, from being killed. I assume you would likely want to come along for it."

Lucius nodded and grabbed for his cloak. "Those two deserve a lot for what they did to Harry, but they will face true justice."

As they headed out, they wondered for a moment about the son, knowing the boarding school he attended might not protect him forever. Moody sent two of his aurors to the school for they knew the name of it, knowing they could not let the boy die, especially for it would put other kids at risk.

Lucius took a deep breath before they apparated, Moody leading for he knew where to go. "I just hope for Harry's sake, we get there in time."


	21. Surrey attacked

Privet drive was its normal quiet muggle self, one of those boring cookie cutter streets with houses all made from the same mould, and people basically the same. They all worked the same kind of jobs, ate the same kind of food, watched the same television shows. There were a few odd balls, like the old woman who raised cats, who unknown to her muggle neighbours, was a squib and her cats were part kneezle, her arrival shortly before another oddity on the street, had never been connected up. The other oddity, the strange boy who none of the neighbours would allow their kids to speak to, because of his messy hair and odd behaviour, was gone. He had been sent away to St Brutus, a school for criminal children, and the last summer he had not returned home. The neighbours assumed the boy had been arrested finally, and was in some kind of detention center, not knowing what he may have done, but just looking at that type, you know they were nothing but trouble.

Petunia was in her kitchen cooking, something she had to do more of since the boy had started school, but she had never really minded. They had hired a maid when Harry was in school, and now had one all year around, and Petunia had never minded cooking. She prided herself in making her husband and son into the robust and healthy men they were, nothing like the worthless skinny freak that Harry had been. Her sister had always been the black sheep, and no wonder what a whelp she had born, considering the freak of a husband she had married, not an ounce of fat on him, and the same untidy hair as his son, obviously a good for nothing.

There was a knock at the door and she looked at her husband, Dudley at school of course, but Vernon simply grunted. Putting down her spoon and taking off the apron she had been wearing, Petunia headed for the front door. There were times she admitted perhaps the boy had been useful to have around. She was surprised to find Arabella at her door; she only associated with the woman when she had needed a baby-sitter, the only one foolish enough to take the little freak into her home.

Petunia tried to close the door. "I am sorry Arabella but I am busy cooking dinner for my husband. I don't have time to hear about your cats or what ever."

Arabella stuck her umbrella in the door though. "You will let me in little lady or you and your husband will likely be dead. They know where you are."

Petunia stared at the woman, having been told once there was someone in the area watching Harry, but considering the child had never been taken, she never believed. Surely if they were watching they would have removed Harry, but they seemed not to care what happened to their boy wonder, until that summer. Petunia admitted she missed the boy in her bed, her husband was a good man and husband, but he was tired in bed, and the boy had spiced up their sex lives. She had to send him to the brothels as of late, he had missed being able to shove his cock up the back end, and she refused to ever be used that way, the only thing the whelp was good for.

Vernon had appeared and was shocked when his wife had let him in but Arabella quickly explained she had been told. The Order was coming, or the ministry, but she needed them to get what ever they needed, for they would never be able to return.

Vernon snarled. "I am not going to listen to this, that boy has been trouble since the day he was dumped on my door. I will not be driven from my home."

Arabella had one of her cats with her and she had sent the others on, knowing she would have to leave the area too. "You come Vernon, or you will be dead."

She had been given a portkey; it was not a powerful one as it would not take them far, for unfortunately one of them had magic. It would be enough to get them out of the neighbourhood though, and the order was waiting at the destination. She knew they would come if Arabella did not show up soon, and she had been warned if the couple were foolish and would not listen, to use the portkey and the others would be retrieved.

Vernon grabbed for his keys. "Petunia go and pack a bag, we will take the car and go away for a few days. You know Marge has wanted to see us for a while now."

As Petunia disappeared Arabella shook her head. "You need to come with me. They will find you if you go off on your own."

The man simply went to get the things he wanted to take with him, refusing to listen to the old bat, and thinking this was a trap. There was no way thee people would care about them, he would likely die if he went with them, after all they had done to Harry over the years. He was sure the brat must have finally told them, now he was not concerned about coming back here, and this was just some plot to get him some where private and kill him. He was not about to listen to this old bat.

But as he and Petunia were about to head out of the house, the front door was blown off of the hinges and he was thrown across the room. Six figures in robes had come into the house, and before Arabella could activate the portkey, it was summoned from her hands.

The leader of the little group advanced on them. "You will be the first to die, an example to all wizards and witches never to mix with filthy muggles."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been anxious and pacing, having been told from Lucius that his relatives were at risk, not sure why he cared. The word had come that afternoon his relatives were at risk, but the Order and ministry were to go after them. Harry hated them, for the abuse he had suffered, the raping as well as the mental and physical abuse, but he wanted justice, not like this. He wanted them to go to trial and be punished, no to be slaughtered because of the war, and Dudley had never had a part in it. There was some concern his school name had been sold out and he might be at risk, but word had come a half hour before that Dudley had been retrieved from his school, where all the details about him were erased, and he and his Aunt had been taken to a safe house.

As Harry waited the others thought, they had not told Harry but they were setting up the headmaster, to find out if they were right. They had fed him a false location for the safe hose Marge and Dudley were in, to see if the Death Eaters attacked, for they were concerned Albus had told Ron to give the information on Privet.

Lucius held Harry as Tonks came in with the other aurors, and Percy, looking pale. "How did it go?"

Tonks shook her head. "The couple was killed; they were gone before we could get there."

She explained quietly that they had been waiting for the couple to come, having sent them a muggle usable portkey, but they never arrived. They had got to the house and found Vernon long dead, and Petunia who had been raped, having her throat slit as they arrived. They kept to as little detail as they could, for though Harry had hated them, hearing what had happened to his relatives, was still too much for him.

Harry was surprisingly holding it together well until he saw Snowball in Percy's arms. "Mrs Figg? I would know her cat any where. Please."

Percy handed his brother the cat and hugged him. "She was sent with the portkey to them, and she wouldn't leave them. I'm sorry Harry."

Though he was angry that his relatives had been killed and had wanted justice, and he would no wish their deaths on anyone, he had not cried for them. But when he heard about Arabella there were some tears. The woman had been kind to him, there had been times the only sleep he could remember was when she baby-sat, the nights he was free from their touching. She had always given him some cake, and let him watch TV, and had been the only neighbour who had treated him nicely. Snowball had been with her, the only thing alive in the house for them to save, and some how as they watched Harry hold the cat, they had a feeling it found a new home. Her other cats had been at the safe house, and would be dealt with.

Remus had come in and came to his godson's side and held him. "She was a good woman and a member of the Order for years. She will be remembered Harry."


	22. location leaked

They watched him, curled up on the bed clutching the cat to his chest, and not speaking at all. Remus thought for a moment Sirius would have been hurt, his godson seemed to have become a cat person, but the humour of the moment lasted seconds. It had been two days since the attack, and Harry had not returned to his classes, shaken badly from what had happened, and they knew he blamed himself. Though neither of his mates had ever been cat people, and they were not sure Harry had any real affection for them before either, but they did not comment on it. Many students had cats, Draco and Harry had both been owl people, but the cat would remain. The other cats had been taken to a pet shop till new homes could be found, but kneezles or even part ones, were sought after. Snowball was eight years old though, likely the breeding female they guessed, and would have likely been the reason she had been with Arabella that night. They were reminded that Harry had been taken care of by the woman since he was a toddler, and they needed to give him time to deal with it, and with the other two deaths.

They had spoken to Albus, and though not sure he wished for it, he allowed for them to send for Sirius, knowing Harry could use what comfort he could get. Harry had not spoken to any of them, and though he accepted the physical comfort of his mates or Remus, he refused to talk, even to Draco. For the first time since the summer they had found they could not enter his mind at all, the barriers having come back, but stronger then ever. Harry had taken their training well, and had been able to create barriers from Voldemort, stronger then those Severus had made for him. They had never wished he had learned slower, more then they did right now though.

Sirius watched his godson from the door, having arrived, and for a moment he shared the cat thought with Remus, but shook it away. He was grateful he had been allowed to come; he had been worried about his cub all year, especially after he had learned about the muggles. He had wanted to rip them apart, to make them suffer, as had Harry's mates, but they had known Harry had needed them, not in prison, and that he had deserved justice, which had now been denied to him.

Sirius sunk down onto the bed next to him. "Hey cub. I might be a bit hurt you seem to have become very affectionate with a cat. I thought you were a dog person."

Harry looked up a bit and to their relief he responded. "She always had cats, the first thing I remember about her. She always had cats."

The voice was distant, and Sirius' heart ached as he listened to his cub, knowing the pain was not all for the woman. He knew Arabella had been kind, and Harry's sleep overs when she baby-sat had meant he was safe, but he had never cared so deeply for the woman. The pain of Ron's betrayal, the fear for his cousin who had never had a part in this, and the death of his relatives before he could get justice, had all bundled up, and had amplified his pain over the loss of an old friend.

Sirius pet the cat on the head. "The woman cared about you; I spoke to her a few times when I got out. She was honoured to be asked to watch over you Harry."

Harry put his hand on Sirius'. "She died because of me; she should never have been in the house. No one would have even known she was in the neighbourhood."

Ron had not known she was a squib, of her existence there, and she would have been safe. If Voldemort won the war he would kill squibs, muggles would be left alive if they kept to their world, but Arabella would not have been a target. She was an old woman who raised cats, and even in such a normal muggle neighbourhood, she had barely stood out, her neighbours simply thinking she was perhaps suffering from dementia or the start of it. She was always talking to her cats, and of course muggles would not have known that kneezles could understand at least in part. It was normal to sing to plants to get them to row, but talking to animals, they thought plain crazy.

Sirius kissed his head. "Harry, she was sent there, but she offered to help. She was a member of the order before you were born. You're not to blame for this."

Harry had tears running down his face. "I am. I killed my parents, now I killed my Aunt and Uncle. Uncle Vernon was right, I am a freak. I killed them."

Lucius had come into the room followed by Severus, drawn in by the sounds of their mate's voice, and knowing he needed them. Lucius drew Harry into his arms, from his godfather, and both he and Severus reached to caress him with their bond as well as physically, and the barriers came down to allow it. Harry had been their victim; he had been molested and abused, but the bruised little child who had once believed their lies, once again found himself thinking they were right about him.

Lucius made Harry look into his eyes and whispered. "They died because they refused help, they refused to leave. Their bigotry and hatred killed them, not you."

Severus held him from behind. "But there were people responsible for sending them there, and we will get them Harry. And you know your cousin in safe."

Marge had never known about Harry, she thought him a freak, but had no idea he was a wizard, until now. Her and her nephew were in a Malfoy house under the Fidelius charm, and would remain there until they knew it was safe, but that would likely not be until the war was over. They still had no proof of who had sold out the address, but there had been an attack prevented on Dudley's school, more proof of an inside job.

Draco appeared in the doorway. "Moody is calling, and needs you to come Dad, he said that there is something you need to know."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius and Severus had used a small cottage which they knew of, not far actually from where Marge once lived, which had belonged to the Prince family once. He had a few properties, not as many as the Malfoys or Blacks, around as many as Harry had, and had offered this one. They had set it up to look like the safe house, and had used spells to make it look like Marge and Dudley were there. Albus believed they were there as did most people, only those they trusted like Moody and Sirius, knew that the two of them were some where else. They had hoped it would be a decoy, but they had also hoped it might draw out the traitor.

Lucius looked at the cottage which they had found to be in cinders now. "The plot worked, but do we have proof enough that it was Albus who sold them out."

Moody shook his head. "Not enough to have him arrested, but enough to know it was him. He was the only one who knew of this cottage, with links to them."

With Lucius and Severus outed, they did not have spies among the Death Eaters any more, and Cornelius and his men had not been told false or true location. Cornelius had understood, for he knew they were worried about insiders, and he did not want to risk it. Albus could deny it, and say it was the likes of Percy, or someone who knew about the second house and wanted to set him up, but they knew the truth. He had sold out this house and Privet drive through Ron, and it worried them for what reason, hoping that it was nothing more then wanting to lead Voldemort into some kind of trap.

Moody turned back to them. "Harry is in the school with the man, and the targets seem to be personal. I am putting the Weasleys and Grangers under protection."

Severus shared a worried look with his mate. "Is it safe for Harry to remain t school or even Draco? I am worried he might try something."

They knew Albus thought he needed Harry to end the war, but they were concerned he had gone to the other side, or he was addled enough to think he could do it. Either way they knew he was a risk, and worried after he went after Harry's relatives, if he would go after Harry's loved ones or Harry himself.

Severus spoke to Moody. "Have Sirius moved to Prince Manor, he knows how to get there but Albus does not. He would be the net easiest target for Albus."

Moody agreed with him. "Keep an eye on Harry, and if you need help getting him and your son out of school, summon me. You know what side I am on."

Moody may have been in many ways second in command in the order, and many thought him as loyal as Minerva, but he was in the order to bring down Voldemort, and not because of any loyalty to the leader, something others shared in common. He had trained James and Sirius as his protégés when they were younger, and for their sake, not because Harry was the boy who lived, he would help.


	23. Grimmauld Place

Harry had been summoned to the headmaster's office a few days later, and though they were worried about him going, his mates had no excuse for him not to go. They did not have enough proof that Albus was a traitor, and no reason for why he might be, and they could not have the man suspicious of them knowing. They knew Harry would not be safe at school if the man had any suspicions he knew about them, and they hoped he could remain at the school. They could educate him at home, and he would likely have been safer over all, but Harry deserved to have a proper education as did Draco, and he should not be driven away from the school. There was also concern if Albus knew they knew he would become more dangerous, and it would not be just Harry and Draco who would be put at risk. Lucius and Severus knew their own lives were in serious danger, for they knew they would become even bigger targets if Voldemort learned they were veelas and mates with Harry. The power Harry could gain from them, Voldemort would know, and he would try and have them taken out before Harry grew in power. For some reason it seemed that Albus thought them too valuable to hand them over just yet, for Ron could have been told to pass it on, and Albus was likely trying to cover himself.

Moody had given Harry a small bottle of potion which would stop him from being drugged, as well as a pendant which acted like floo glass, to watch his back. They knew Albus did not have the skill to bring down Harry's barriers unless he was seriously drugged, but even then there was a chance he could not. His mates had barely managed when he was drugged that summer, and his barriers had grown ten fold, besides the old man did not have their skill, or their connection to him either. But every precaution that could be taken would be, for they would do all they could to ensure that Harry came through this war and had a life when it was all over with.

Albus was waiting with one of his odd smiles on when Harry came into his office, a smile he would have once thought was a kind grandfather, but Harry was on edge. He had no idea why the man was doing this, but the fact he had turned Ron into a Death Eater and had attacked his relatives, had Harry on edge.

Albus motioned Harry to sit. "Harry we need to talk. There seems to be a leak in the Order and I am worried that our members will start to be picked off."

Harry looked at him surprised. "I was under the impression I was not allowed to know about the Order. I thought only those of age were allowed to be a part."

Handing him a cup of tea, Harry happy he had remembered to take his potion that day, Albus had agreed that normally that was the case, but this was different. Though he would have of course liked to shield Harry from the war, they both knew that was impossible, especially after the summer. Harry had doubts the man would have ever tried to shield him, and reminded himself of the many teens he had used as spies before Ron, including both of his mates.

Albus showed him some papers. "Sirius made you his heir when you were born and when he is a fugitive you control the Black estate. I need some help."

Harry had been told recently by Sirius. "What exactly do you want me to do sir?"

Sighing Albus reminded him that the Weasleys knew where Grimmauld was, well some of them, and he was worried Ron would have learned. He feared the Fidelius charm would have failed, and they needed to put some new wards on the house or to find a new safe house, or the house might be attacked soon.

Albus further explained. "Though you own them the magic around the houses is keyed to Sirius. I need to know how to contact your godfather so he can."

Harry had a feeling this was coming. "I don't know where he is sir, I was under the impression he was at Grimmauld or away on some order business."

For the first time Albus actually let his mask slip, and gave Harry a look which clearly told him he did not believe Harry even for a moment, but the mask went up. He reminded Harry that his godfather ad been here some days before to see Harry, the last time he had been seen really, and that Harry must have some idea where he was. Harry apologized but reminded the man Sirius was on the run from the ministry, and he was careful about telling anyone, even Harry and Remus, where he was.

Albus stopped him when Harry went to leave. "Harry you know the ministry is looking for him. On his own he could be caught, and he would face the kiss."

Harry turned back to look at him. "I am sure of course headmaster you would use the proof you have of his innocence, and make sure that did not happen of course."

Though Albus had not bee the one to perform the charm, they all had memories of Peter admitting that he had been the one to betray Harry's parents and who killed the muggles. The old man had proof Sirius was innocent, and had always sworn he would go to the ministry when it was safe enough, but so far he had decided it was not. Harry was not sure why he and others had not had their doubts about the man before, but hen again using Severus an Lucius as teen spies, should have raised it too.

Albus followed him to the door. "Of course my boy but we both know the ministry is not always one to give trials. There is a chance he would get the kiss first."

Harry sighed. "I will contact my godfather or try through my owl, and suggest he contact you sir. You know though that he does not listen very often, even to me."

Of course that was well known for even as an auror, Sirius' marauder days had never left him, one of the reasons Moody thought both he and James had done so well. It had taken men who had been able to understand some of the thinking of criminals, without being one himself, to catch some of their bad guys. Harry found both his honorary godfather and his mates waiting for him when he got back downstairs and he told them what was going on.

Remus sighed. "Sirius is at Prince Manor and will remain there unless he is needed, there are no concerns. Besides Lucius is already working to clear his name."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Knowing since their youngest were at school, well their daughter and the twins now, that the Weasleys were staying at Grimmauld with the oldest three to see to the war front, word was sent to Moody to check on the house, and to suggest the couple return back to their home for now. They hated to think that the headmaster would send some of the Death Eaters after his own group like that, but there was always a chance, and it was not a chance they were willing to take, with the family.

Moody was surprised when he arrived at the hose and found that Kingsley was already there and he could see the man was on official business. He was a member of the Order of course but he was also a flunky loyal to the bone for the headmaster, there was no doubt about that.

Moody whispered to the man. "What the hell is going on here? And what is a patrol of aurors doing running through our headquarters?"

Kingsley shook his head. "Unfortunately an informant told us that Sirius was hiding here, and the address to get past the wards. It was seen before I could bury it."

They had their suspicions this would happen, from the talk Harry had with the headmaster, and Moody had made sure any information they would not want Albus to have his hands on, had been removed as well. They had their doubts about his true loyalty now, and they had been concerned that this was some kind of ploy.

Kingsley looked at him. "The ministry is going to try and claim all the money and properties of Sirius after this, since he was using them to hide out."

Moody shook his head. "They were already left to harry, and there is no proof that Harry was ever involved in this. But it does look like we nee new headquarters."

They spoke for a time, Moody happy to see the Weasleys were moving back to their own home, and he took off to Prince Manor. Sirius assured him he was right, there was no way the estates would be taken away from Harry, eve without Lucius backing him which he was. Sirius had made sure to have it in he papers that Harry could not lose he title or money based on the actions of his guardians while he was not of age. If Harry committed some crime and was stripped of the title and money when he was seventeen, that was a different matter.

Sirius smirked. "Albus just shot himself in the foot. It says that if there are grounds to try and take Harry's money, guardianship of Harry goes to Andromeda."

Moody was relieved to her that. "The headmaster claimed guardianship of Harry in our world when you were in prison, because Remus is a wolf."

They both knew the old man had used the house and some of the money for the order, not because Sirius permitted him, but because he was a guardian. Sirius had never liked to think Albus would betray them, but he had still taken precautions years ago, and it seemed he had definitely been right back then to do so.

Moody handed him some forms. "For now it is safer you're not but Cornelius signed these, your name is cleared. You're no longer a fugitive, well unofficially."


	24. real motives

To say the headmaster was not pleased was an under statement, all of his years of careful planning, and it was all going up in smoke. He had not fought this war for decades and almost lost his life as many times as he had, to lose all the glory to some little up start that did not know when to die. He had been feeding Voldemort false information for years, heck Severus the fool had actually thought the prophecy was true, and had taken it to him. He had been trying to buy time and draw Voldemort out from hiding on his own terms, and it had all worked perfectly at first. He convinced them to use Peter, and like Ron, Peter had taken the mark for him to be a spy, Ron and the others fools if they thought Ron was the first to take the mark for him. But then Lily had to go and die for her son, and Harry had the power to actually nearly destroy the monster, and Albus who had been there watching, lost the chance. He was to have swept in after the couple was killed and their son, and destroy Voldemort and be the hero for their world, but instead he little brat had stolen all the fame from him. He had cared about Lily and James, but sacrifices needed to be made for the war, and the child used had to be plausible, and the son of a veela and the heir of Gryffindor, which Harry did not know, was the perfect set up.

When he realized Sirius was gone, and he had his suspicions those two meddling mates of Harry's were on to him, he knew he had to cover his tracks. He knew they had no proof, and he thought they were just suspicious of him, but he could not risk them turning on him now. He would make sure they died in battle or by some accident, as well as Harry, but for now they had their uses. But there was one person who could tell them about the false prophecy and it was Sybil, for she was not aware that Albus had ever told anyone about it, he having forced her to come up with one, for the job. He had told her he knew she would need to come up with ones for class even on days she had no visions, and he wanted to see how creative she could be. If she ever found out about how Albus had got the Potters to go on the run, she would know the truth, and the woman did not have enough sense of self preservation, she would go to others with the information

As he walked into the astronomy tower he was nearly choked by the heavy perfume, not sure how the woman or her students ever worked up here. He had a muggle weapon and a portkey waiting if the woman could not come to her senses, for he was willing to do anything he had to do.

He was surprised when he found Filius in the classroom and not her. "What are you doing here Filius? I did not think you had an interest for tea leaves."

Filius smirked "Sybil asked me to over see a quiz she had for the day and I was happy to help out since I did not have my own class."

Albus eyed the man and knew if anyone was as bad as Harry's mates it was him, for Filius had long been suspicious of him, and he always had his eye on him. He had once believed that it was the man resenting him because Filius had a few years on him in teaching, and he had been over looked for headmaster or assistant either. But e knew that the man was too far honest and noble for this, and this was about doing the bloody right thing.

Filius stopped him when he turned to leave. "If you are going to her rooms she is gone. She should be in London by now; I believe she had a meeting at 2."

Albus turned back to him. "She had a meeting she left her classes for and did not even bother to tell me? I will have to have a word with the woman tonight."

He was used to teachers coming and going as they pleased, and it was not unheard of for them to drop a class, as long as they made homework or substitute arrangements. But they usually did tell him when they were leaving the school, and Sybil had never missed a day of classes in all the years of working here, he did no remember her even leaving for the holidays, other then once to visit her Aunt before she had died.

When he got to his office he was having a sinking feeling that something was up and he checked the floos and the gates, and found he woman had left an hour ago. What bothered him even more, he cold not seem to find any trace of Lucius in the school, and he knew something was up.

He knew Harry was with his class in potions and headed for the dungeons but he found another substitute. "Horace what are you doing here?"

The old potions professor looked up from his cauldron. "Severus told me a family emergency has come up and he needs me to teach. Got me out of retirement."

Anxiously his eyes scanned the room and he could see there were two empty stools in the room, and some how he was not shocked Harry and Draco were not there. There was no way, he kept telling himself, that they knew about Sybil and ha gone to her, he had covered his tracks with the woman so well. He realized Percy had been gone for a few days, the ministry's new lap dog at the school since they realized Dolores worked for him, and it should have been a sign for hm.

He looked at Hermione who was in the class. "Miss Granger, do you have any idea where your friend is? I am concerned."

Hermione looked up from where she was doing a potion with Neville. "I am sorry sir but I don't. But he was looking a bit ill at lunch, likely in his rooms."

Not needing anyone to know he was worried, Albus left it at that but he knew Severus and Lucius had taken the boys, and he had no idea where. The Prince estates were extensive and most of hem were under Fidelius and other charms as well. He knew he would have to consider getting Ron to feed the veela information to the Dark Lord for he was not sure he could trust them any more, and he would need to keep his eyes on Miss Granger. If there was anyone in the school who would know where Harry had disappeared off to, it was her or the twins. But he knew there was little chance he could get any information off of the man.


	25. leaving school

Harry was confused at what was happening, his mates had ordered the elves to pack everything they owned of importance at the school. They told Draco and Harry to go under Harry's cloak and head for the gates of the school, where they were to stay, though if they were about to be contacted, they had a portkey to use. Neither understood what was happening, other then Severus had contacted the former potions teacher at the school, and Lucius had been speaking to Filius. The boys were scared, especially since they were not able to tell anyone where they were going, but they were told they just needed to do this. Harry questioned if they could be taken from school, Draco could for he was with his dad, but Harry was a different story. His mates reminded him they had custody of him that summer, besides now Sirius had received a full pardon from the ministry, and for now both he and Remus were living at Prince Manor, so no one could contest Harry being there with them.

Lucius and Severus had not wanted to worry the boys, but they had known they would have to leave the school eventually deep down, but they hoped not. As soon as they started to realize what Albus was doing, they knew Harry would be at risk as well as Draco, not to mention them. They risked being outed as veela to Voldemort which would make them a greater target to Voldemort but they had to take the risk for they could not let the boys be hurt. As long as Draco and Harry were at school they stood the risk of being a target to either children of Death Eaters, or to the headmaster and anyone on his pay role.

They had suspicions about some things and needed to speak to Sybil, but they knew there was too much risk going to her tower, in the heart of the school. They managed to get Filius to watch her class for her, and convinced her to meet them down near the gates.

Lucius looked at the woman. "Severus never heard the full prophecy about the Potters you gave the headmaster, we need to know the rest."

Sybil looked confused at them. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I have never given a prophecy about the Potters, other then mine to Harry."

Severus remembered that the woman had not said names, it could have been Neville as well, and he explained which one he was talking about. Surely she had to remember, something as big as the prophecy she had given which heralded the end of the war, was something one would remember. Besides it was the first and probably one of the only real ones the woman ever had, other then one about Voldemort rising again, that she had made to Harry the summer before.

Sybil paled. "I was surprised when it seemed to come true. I made it up, there was no prophecy, Albus had me come up with it. You're telling me he used it?"

Severus stared at the woman in shock and he nodded. "It was the reason Voldemort went after Harry and his parents that night. It was all a set up."

They had been trying to find a reason for this, they could not understand why the headmaster was doing all of this, and it made sense. Albus had wanted fame, he wanted to be the hero, and he must have set the Potters up, and even Sirius as well. Remus had voiced his suspicions after all this started, that Peter had been on the pay role of he headmaster, but they had not had any real proof, other then his suspicions. They had thought that Ron was the first student made to take the mark by Albus, he usually forced those who already had the mark to work for him to stay out of prison, but hey wondered if Peter had been it. Peter had always been over shadowed by the marauders, the same way that Ron had been over shadowed by his brothers and now Harry, and they had both been easy to control.

They knew that even Sybil was not enough proof to have Albus arrested, at least not yet, but they knew it would be a start. But they also realized Albus must know she could hurt him, and as soon as they left the school, Albus would go after anyone who might be able to hurt him,

Severus looked at Sybil. "You need to go some where safe Sybil. The headmaster as soon as he realized what we know, will come after you. You need to go away."

Sybil slowly nodded her head. "Filius always warned me the headmaster was a dangerous man. I will leave he school. You need me too testify, I am yours."

They had always known Filius had his suspicions about Albus, he had been helping to protect the students and not simply his own house, for years. They had considered telling the man to leave s well, they had actually suggested it, but were not surprised when the man had refused. Older then Albus even, Filius was past the age when he was scared of death any more, and he refused to leave the school if he could protect students. Sybil assured them her Aunt's home was under a Fidelius, and Albus had no idea, she was the only safe keeper, Cassandra having done it to keep people wanting their prophecies told, away, and left it to her niece.

The boys were anxiously waiting for them at the gates but they did not answer any questions until they got to the manor, where Remus and Sirius were waiting. All four were stunned into silence when they heard he news about Sybil, which was the final nail in the coffin of Albus in all of their minds now.

Harry was shaking badly. "He sent Voldemort after my parents, he helped to kill my parents? I can't believe this. I should never have been the boy who lived."

Lucius kissed him lightly. "With our powers you still have the power to defeat him, but no, you never should have been. Harry I am so sorry."

Sinking into Lucius' arms Harry cried, everything catching up with him, and slamming into him like speeding train it felt like to him. He had been orphaned, raised by relatives who no only beat but molested and later raped him, and it was all because of Albus. He had lost his childhood and innocence, he had faced dangers every year of school including that past summer, and still had a mad man after him because of a false prophecy. He didn't understand why he had been the one chosen though, his parents had been loyal to the headmaster, he didn't understand why he would have been the target.

Sirius answered for him. "Your mother was veela, but your Dad may have been the main reason. Since his death, Harry you are he last living heir of Gryffindor."

Harry looked at them stunned. "I thought Slytherin was the only heir left, I mean there were rumours his heirs killed off the others. How did I not know this?"

He was right about the rumours, and it seemed a female descendent of Godric was hidden from the world for her safety, and had married into the Perevelle family. Harry had heard the name that summer, it was where he got his cloak from, and it seemed the cloak had come from the Gryffindor family. It was why Harry had been able to pull the sword, it was not because of what house he was sorted into, it was because he was literally a true Gryffindor.

Severus tried to calm Harry when he was worried about the friends left at school. "They'll be safe as long as the headmaster knows they don't know about all of this."


	26. stealing secrets

Though they had tried to assure Harry there was no risk for his friends back at school, or for them really, but they knew they were not being totally honest with him. They needed to ensure there was a way to protect Harry, not only from Voldemort, but from Albus as well. They were not sure he would try anything before the war was done, for he would not want there to be questions raised, but they knew he would try and come after Harry eventually, including through people he loved. They had made sure there were people watching the Burrow, not believing the man would attack them before for they were so loyal, but after learning about the Potters, they worried. The couple had been more loyal even then the Weasleys, they had believed the headmaster at all costs, and in the end it cost them their lives. Harry would never have been able to forgive himself if something happened to any of the family, and would blame himself, even if there had been nothing he could have done. Harry had too good a heart, Lily's heart which they realized recently had likely led to his mother's downfall, and they needed to ensure he was protected.

But it seemed that the headmaster had more up his sleeve then they had known, and he knew the easiest way to get to Harry was through his friends, anyone did. Percy had been told to be on alert, and had been given one of the portkeys that could take students off campus, to take him and Hermione if needed. The twins were to be on alert as well, but some how Harry's mates as well as the marauders knew those two could hold their own if it was needed, they could put the marauders to shame. There were others at school, Harry did not have a small number of friends, but those were the ones close enough they needed to be concerned about.

Fred and George unfortunately found themselves in detention a week after all of this happened, and oddly enough they were not even guilty, they had pulled no prank. They had been warned, they needed to stay out of as much trouble as possible, knowing they could not risk being cornered by the headmaster. They had deserved hundreds more detentions then they had ever received, but not this one, and though Filius had tried to speak for them, it was not successful.

They were in the office of the headmaster when Filch came into the room.. "There are some fireworks going off in the entry hall. We need you sir."

Albus looked at the twins who shrugged. "You two will remain here and I promise your detentions will be doubled for this."

Again the twins wished to point out they could not have possibly been involved, they had been up here for a half hour, but they closed their mouths. The only person who had access to their supply was their brother, and they knew Percy was giving them a way out. They did not have a portkey as Percy and Hermione would use, but they reached into their pockets and drew out their brooms, which they had shrunk, and which they turned back o the right size.

George stopped his brother before they left though. "We need to see if we can find anything about Harry in here. It might be our last chance."

Fred nodded. "You know we will not be able to return to the school, at least not until Albus is gone."

They had never been much for school, and they had the money saved up to start their prank shops, though if Albus was after them, they knew it would have to wait. Percy would take Hermione to Prince Manor, and they had been told the location, so they could go as well. They knew if they went home to the Burrow they would be putting the rest of heir family in danger though they knew full well they likely already were.

Fred was going through the bookcases when he came across a secret compartment and was surprised when he saw a box with the Gryffindor crest on it. There was also the school crest though and a symbol they know belonged to the headmasters of the school.

He turned to George and showed him the box. "I think this might help Harry, if he knows how to open it. Did you find anything?"

George was about to answer when they realized the headmaster was coming back. "We need to get out of here now."

They were mounting their brooms and headed for the window when they heard the steps right outside the door, knowing even if the old man did not see the box, they would be in serious danger, and needed to get out of here. But the door crashed open before they made it out of the window and they saw the headmaster in the doorway and there were two people with him, not teachers, members of the Order.

Albus pointed a wand at them and a hex just missed them. "You're not gong any where. Your little brother might have escaped but I am not allowing you out of here."

Suddenly here was a bright flash of light and Fred pushed his brother towards the window. "Get out of here now."

The two fled out the window, grateful Draco and Harry had left them their brooms for their own had little speed, and wished they had been seekers and not beaters. Hey had no idea why the phoenix had come, they had always assumed that Fawkes served Albus, but they were reminded he was a bird of the light. They managed to pass through the wards of the school and apparate, a spell from Harry's mates ensuring they could not be tracked.

They could see Percy and Hermione were both already there when they entered Prince Manor, and the relief of Harry when they handed him the box and hugged him, that they were safe. They knew he would never have been abler to live with the guilt.

Lucius upon hearing explained. "The phoenix serves the school, he is there because of all of the innocent white magic of the kids. He does not belong to Albus."

Severus turned to Harry who was holding the box in his lap. "That has belonged to the headmasters since the line of Gryffindor died out. Only they can open it."

Reminding his mate that since the origins were Gryffindor there was a chance Harry could open it, Lucius encouraged him to try, there was nothing to lose. The first several headmasters of the school had been the line of Gryffindor, five generations, until they were believed to have died out. Harry touched the lock piece and he felt the magic flowing through it and some how he knew what was needed and pierced his finger and placed the blood on it. Light surrounded the box for a moment and then the lid opened up, and Harry looked down at the number of items which lay in the box.

Harry took out what looked like a family tree. "It is my mother's family tree, her real one. I can't believe this. I have family, I have family out there."


	27. known family

Harry had always been told he only had the Dursleys, and he had needed blood family to live with for protection, and they ended up not being his. The headmaster claimed they had never known who his family was, his mother had been adopted, and they simply had suspicions she had two veela parents. Albus had left him to be molested and abused, had known what was happening at least the abuse side, and had claimed it was the only way. His godfathers had told him the kin wards, wards placed since Petunia acknowledged Lily as her sister even though she hated her, were not as strong as the blood wards he was told were used. Now he realized he had family, blood family who may have taken him in and cared for him, family who could have offered him more protection, and likely would not have beaten him.

Harry looked at the names on the list, having wondered if he had known any of them and looked in shock to where her mother's parents were listed. Her grandmother seemed to have children from two men and he looked confused at who the second line was. He had never heard his grandmother's name before, but her daughter's name seemed familiar but it was her granddaughter's names which made him stop.

Harry looked up at his mates. "Fleur and Gabrielle are my cousins? But how?"

Lucius looked down at the pedigree. "It does seem Apoline and Lily was half sisters. But the rest I don't know."

They looked at the time line again and could see Apoline seemed to be the older of the two by some years, and her father had died before Lily was conceived, but there was no other information on the tree, for it was a family tree and not a history book. He had wondered if the headmaster would have known his family, but he had never imagined he had met them, he had saved his own cousin last year from the lake during the tournament.

Lucius and Severus shared a look and knew they needed to find him answers, and the only answers would come from Albus, or from his family. They had access to one, Bill was dating he older of the Delacaur sisters, who now lived in London.

Fred seemed to know their mind. "You can trust Bill, besides Fleur owes Harry her sister's life. I am sure they would be willing to answer any questions."

Severus nodded. "Contact your brother and Fleur, but make sure they will not tell anyone here. See if it is possible Fleur can answer some questions or find some."

The twins headed into the den where they could floo to Bill's place, the home having some charms on it for protection. They knew like Percy Bill could be trusted, and while they loved heir parents, they were worried the couple was so good hearted that they might follow the headmaster out of blind trust, even against their kids. The whole Ron incident had raised some suspicions with the couple, especially Arthur, but they had still been working for the Order.

Remus had taken Harry into his arms. "I know it hurts cub, you went through all that and you had family out there. But we will find answers for you."

In a way that was what Harry was worried about. "How do we know they were not a part of this? I mean my grandmother is alive, or at least I believe she is."

The others knew or at least believed she was alive, Percy confirmed Fleur spoke of her grandmother in the present tense, and they understood his concern. They hoped they were unfounded, that Harry would not find his family just to learn they had abandoned him, but they could not find any words to comfort him. Tom had been growing into power but was not the man he had become back then, when Lily was born, but Dumbledore had always been suspicious of him, from school on.

They were trying to reassure Harry as best as they could when Fred returned, explaining George had gone to see Fleur and Bill, after gaining Lucius' permission for them to come. Fleur had no idea Harry could have been her cousin, but she had promised to find out what she could.

Fred came over to Harry. "Fleur will come when she knows. She swears her family never knew of you or Lily, at least her mother. And she hopes she can help you."

Harry found some relief in that. "I love you guys, and you're my family. But if I have family out there that perhaps want me......"

His godfathers cut him off, assuring him they more then understood, as did the red heads. None of them knew what it was like not to have family, none knew what it was like to have grown up and abused and molested by people he told were his. Sirius' parents may have been cruel people, but they had never abused their son, and he had his brother and Uncle who left him the money, he had Andromeda and Tonks, and later the marauders and even James' parents. Severus came the closest, he had been abused by his dad, but his mother did her best, and his Aunt eventually took him away from it.

Harry looked into the box and among other things he fond a pendant which some how he knew belonged to his mother. "She had family all this time, and never knew."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To say Fleur was shocked when she heard was an under statement, and she had not been totally honest, she knew about Lily. She knew the family history well enough to know her grandmother had a second daughter, but she had known nothing else. She knew her family would be anxious to help, and when she contacted her mother, that was confirmed. Adolphina had grown up on stories of her lost sister, and with the help of her mother, Adolphina did her best to fill in the blanks, though no one could answer for why Albus had been involved in all of this, but it seemed Lily had been a target from day one.

Fleur and her fiancé were brought to Prince Manor, where she realized she was to meet her cousin for the first time as family, even though they knew each other. Her mother intended to come from France as soon as she could, for the family was anxious to have contact with Harry.

Harry looked up and saw Fleur come in. "I see we are cousins of some kind. Please, be honest, did your family know about me?"

Fleur came and sat with him. "My grandmother believed her younger daughter was dead. She had no idea Lily had survived."

As a veela, a pureblood born in Veela lands, Corsica Deroche was expected to marry her ordained mate and bear him children, but she refused. She had been in love, and married, a wizard by the name of Francoise Lorel. She had born him one child, her daughter Apoline, before her husband had died, leaving her a widower with a two year old, and while her husband had left her an estate, she had no family, and for a veela it was lonely. She was accepted back into her people if she agreed to have a child by her ordained mate, and she had born a daughter, who they now knew was Lily.

Fleur sighed. "She was ordered to leave the baby in the care of her mate, and while she did, she planned to fight for custody under wizarding laws."

Harry was confused. "But then why?"

The man had been summoned to England on business, he had not said exactly what, but it was believed that he had gone to Hogwarts. He had taken the baby with him and they were told they were both killed when a boat they were on, had sunk and all aboard had died. Hundreds of lives had been lost, and his body was found but the baby ad never been. But the family believed when they were told she had been lost in the current. Corsica had mourned her beloved second daughter ever since.

Fleur had one more answer. "Your grandfather had a veela trait, a rare one, the ability to see the future. It is believed why he was summoned to England."

Lucius was starting to understand. "He must have foreseen who his daughter was destined to marry, and Albus sought to control her."

Just like leaving Harry with abusive relatives, having Lily taken and raised by muggles, had fit his plans. He needed Lily to have no knowledge of her powers, and to be susceptible to his influence, when she wed James. She had found out she had veela blood, but too late to ever really learn about it, and her and her husband had been used by Albus, with their son, to try and destroy Voldemort, once and for all.

Fleur handed Harry a picture. "Our grandmother and my mother and yours. The only picture of the three of them before Lily was taken from our family."


	28. two meetings

Lucius knew Harry needed answers, and though perhaps that if Harry's veela relatives were willing, he could perhaps have help as well. Harry had shown, though untrained and not having much idea of what he could do with it, and he had the potential to be much greater then them. Harry was half veela, where Lucius and Severs were quarter, Tobias had a veela mother which her son had never known, and Lucius' mother was half. Harry would still have them, even with help from his family if they were willing, Harry would need their power and strength to end the war, but they thought if perhaps Harry grew more into his powers, the war could end sooner. Knowing both Albus and Voldemort were after Harry, and those he cared about would become targets, they knew they needed this to end. Harry was not aware but the Burrow had been attacked the day after Fleur had come, and luckily no one had been home, as they had been warned ahead of time. Sirius had put them up in a safe house which Albus did not know, for there was some suspicion it was Albus' men and not true Death Eaters, who attacked.

Three days after Harry found his new cousin, more of his family arrived, in the form of his grandmother, his Aunt and Gabrielle, as well as two brothers he had not known of until he saw the tree. Corsica promised her family was willing for Harry to come and train with them, if it could be arranged, but they were not certain it could be safe to arrange, and Corsica might have to be it for now.

The old woman saw him and came across the room. "Harry? My Grandson?"

Harry nodded. "I am Lily's son yes."

The woman must have been well into her eighties but she was still very beautiful and ha a timeless quality to her, she looked almost as young as her daughter, but ad white hair and now walked with a cane. Apoline was an older version of her daughters, and he assumed Jerome and Michel, his cousins, must take after their dad who had not come, for though extremely good looking, they did not look like mother or grandmother. Fleur had told him the veela traits passed stronger from female to female, both appearance and powers, and very few male children, unless of two veela parents, got the traits. It could pass generations, as it did with Severus as Tobias had none, or it manifested in normal magic powers, a wizard.

Harry found himself swarmed in hugs, learning Michel was an attorney with two kids at home in Paris, and Jerome worked for their dad. Apoline had always wondered what it would have been like to know her sister, and was grateful even if Lily was dead, to know her son.

He was surprised when he was told Lily's name had changed but only slight. "They kept her name?"

Corsica shook her head. "Both my daughters were named for the heavens. Her father named her Artemisia, but with her hair, she was my little Lily."

Apoline and Artemisia, both named in honour of Greek Gods, Harry noticed, and shared a look with Sirius, something in common with the Blacks. Apoline's name came from Apollo, god of the sun and arts. Lily, or Artemisia, came from Artemis, twin sister of Apollo, Goddess of the moon and hunt. They had different dads but Harry's grandfather had decided to connect the two girls. Apoline and Lily were as night and day like their names; Apoline was like Gabrielle, shy and quiet, a musician and artist, a lot like Apollo, and hair as bright as the sun. Lily was intelligent and passionate, witty and incredibly brave, she was fearless as a hunter, proved by being a member of the Order and dying for her son. Seems the names suited the sisters beautifully.

Corsica handed Harry a book, a family history unlike the tree, and swore they would remain here and teach him what they could for the battle, for they knew taking him to France now would be dangerous. Corsica and her family hoped when the war was over he would come, to learn but also know his family.

She kissed his cheek. "I never loved your grandfather but he was a very good man, who loved your mother with all his heart. I need you to understand that."

He knew she was worried he blamed the man for Lily being a pawn. "I understand Grandma....I mean....."

She cut him off and assured him all her grandkids called her Grandma, and he was no different, or hoped he would. Apoline might have been born from the love of her life, and she had a chance to raise her, but Corsica had loved Lily no less. Her mate was a good man, and she loved him in her own way, but not true love. She looked at Harry's mates and told him he was lucky, he had destined mates, meaning true love could come, hers had simply been ordained.

She handed him a note. "Sebastian's father lives, you are the last of his family. Your great grandfather would like a chance to meet you when the war is over."

Harry was surprised. "He is alive, my grandfather's dad is alive?"

She assured him she was not insulted he thought she was so old, and reminded him veelas lived longer, purebloods could live well into their hundreds, and old Stephan was only 102. Sebastian had been his only child and while he had distant family, he had been happy to learn from Corsica, his son's grandson existed out there, having believed as the rest of them, his granddaughter had died in the boat wreck which took his son.

Apoline looked at Harry before she led her mother off for rest. "We're sorry you and your mother never knew you had family before. But we will be here for you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus had never believed he would do this, but he knew he could not fight two wars, and he knew Voldemort would know the same. He was not going dark, he had every intention of destroying Voldemort and bringing an end to his followers, but he needed to silence Harry first. He sent an emissary with a message, suggesting a truce between his men and Voldemort's, until Harry and his followers were dealt with. He was surprised, but happy, when Voldemort agreed to a meeting.

Dumbledore looked at the man. "We both know we have a common enemy and he can destroy us both. I suggest we work together until Harry is gone."

Voldemort sneered at the man. "I was not willing to be your pawn as a child, why would I work with you now? I will not share my power."

Dumbledore corrected it, he reminded Voldemort he was still on the light side, and there would be war between them after. But they needed to fight together to defeat Harry and his people, or they would likely both face an end.

Voldemort stopped. "And why do you think you have anything to offer me? I am not scared of you like the world believes I am."

Albus smiled. "Because I know what you don't. I know Harry, Lucius and Severus are veela, with powers to destroy you, and Harry is Godric's heir."

Voldemort stopped, the old grudge was well known to him, he knew Salazar was banished because of Godric. Albus had been smart to hide this from him for he would have gone for the brat or his dad sooner, and now he knew why the child was believed to have the power to kill him. Albus never saw it coming, falling dead to the ground, actually believing Voldemort had honoured the truce, and sent away his real wand. With him died the knowledge Albus held back, the prophecy had been a fake, made up by him, the only true prophecy said Harry would rise to claim the power and school of his ancestor one day.

Voldemort turned to Rodolphus. "Make a show of the return of his body. Let the light side know their leader died, and as a traitor as well."


	29. grotesque message

The wizarding world was rocked the next day when word hit the papers, and rumours spread like wild fire, Albus was dead. The ministry had tried to cover as much as they could, even Cornelius who always had it out for the man, but it was basically impossible for one to do. Albus had been found naked in the heart of the fountain which stood in the heart of the atrium at the ministry, where hundreds of people passed every day, for work and even more for business. He had been thought some statue at first, but soon people realized the body which was suspended on the tip of a spear in the hand of the centaur, was actually a living body or once was. Though aurors moved him as soon as they could, pictures were taken, and a second edition of the newspaper hit the stands for the day. The fact his tongue and genitals had been removed, even though he had been killed with the killing curse, was clear enough to them all.

The autopsy found his tongue and other body parts, including all his fingers, had been fed to him, well with a spell, for he had been dead before they were. They had found words carved into his chest, which hit the newspaper, proclaiming him, hero of the light side, a child molesting traitor of the light side. There had been rumours and accusations made by Tom when he was a student, that he had been molested by the headmaster, but no one had believed the troubled teen. What the public did not know, in the mouth where the tongue should have been, they had found corked bottles, memories.

Lucius and Severus were shocked when ordered to come to the ministry, and bring Harry with, but were assured by Moody they would be safe. Moody was not the only Order member in Cornelius' office as they arrive, Minerva and several others were there too, Minerva headmistress now.

Minerva looked at Harry and them. "Harry I had no idea he would ever go that far. I am sorry. You three are safe and welcome back within the school."

Lucius knew they might need to consider it but for now he turned to Cornelius. "Why are we here?"

Cornelius pointed to where a pensieve was projected onto the screen, and explained where they had been found. The first were memories from Tom, including being molested by Albus, and of Ron admitting he had been paid by Albus to be a full Death Eater, and perform what ever crimes needed. Ron it turned out had become a true Death Eater as they already assumed when he refused to be rescued from them, but the last two visions had made it clearer. Ron was seen giving over his own wand to Voldemort to use, and telling him of the truce Albus had called. They all watched in shock as Albus told Voldemort Harry was veela and heir to Gryffindor, and offering to work with the man until they could kill Harry, before he could kill them.

Cornelius confirmed the wand had been Ron's, used to kill and mutilate the body, and the memories had been checked to see if they had been altered, and had not Harry was the most shaken, including realizing Tom had been an orphaned and abused by Albus as he had, another thing they had in common.

Cornelius looked at them. "I was no fan of Albus but this will destroy our support if this comes out. I don't know how long we can keep it."

Moody agreed with him. "The rumours are already spreading and the pictures too. I don't think we can hide it. We simply need to come up with damage control."

They knew he was right, there were too many who had seen what was on the body, and the rumours would be worse then the truth, if that was even possible. They needed to act quick and decisive as they could, and ensure try and ensure they did not lose more support, the people were already scared. Many people in the first war were neutral, they had not wanted to be killed for fighting for good, and had assumed they had a better chance to live if they kept out. For purebloods and even half bloods in many cases, it was true enough, but they could not go that path again. Voldemort had nearly won last time because people had been too afraid to fight him, and if it had not been for Harry and that Halloween, he may have won.

After sharing a look, Cornelius was permitted to show the others the memories from Sybil, and Albus' betrayal was sealed. The knowledge Harry had never been the boy who lived, well some prophesized hero, rung through the room; he had been a pawn for Albus and his mother alone saved him.

Moody who seemed to be head of the Order and Minerva of the school spoke. "I never understood why we put our hopes on a child as it was. It seemed impossible."

Harry spoke for he had support of his mates. "He was right though, I am a veela, and with my mates and training from my new found family, I may still be able to."

Though the others were willing to consider anything, shaken by the betrayal of their boss, and all the news, they were not sure. Harry was no longer the child prophesized to destroy the Dark Lord, and if they did not have to risk the boy in a war, they definitely would do all they could not to.

Minerva said it again. "You should come back to school. If you're truly the heir of Gryffindor, you belong there. Your family and the others can come."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and his mates turned down the offer to return to school for now, for there were still risks there, besides Harry needed his family. Hermione was staying as well, for there had been threats against her even since Albus went down, and she was safer here with the boys They were joined by Luna soon enough as well when her father had been attacked and narrowly escaped with his life, three days after Albus, and suspicion had it that it was their side who had. There were many people who were claiming the ministry had killed Albus and were simply trying to make him a monster, and those who supported Harry and his group, came under attack. Xeno for now was running his paper from the headquarters of the underground, and was ready to leave for France, if it was needed.

Harry had been spending more and more time with the veelas, both his mates, and his new family. Harry's brothers and Hermione, even Draco, tried not to feel jealous, for they knew how much finding his family meant to him and he needed the training, but they could not help it, and his godfathers were not much better either. Harry's cat, Snowball, adopted since Arabella had died, had been terrorized by Padfoot who had been told by Remus to find a constructive way to deal with his energy

Luna had come in on one of the sessions and Corsica was surprised "You have some veela in you if I am not mistaken."

Luna had never told her friends but she nodded. "My mother was a full veela, from an Irish strain. She died when I was little though and I do not know her clan."

Harry had always thought that she could see the future, or part, for she seemed to know what was happening before it did. It turned out while the trait was rare in French veela, like his grandfather, some other strands including the Irish veela, often had some skill for prophecy Many human seers had some veela blood in them and though Luna had no control, hers came more like de ja vous to her, she showed some of Cassiopeia Lovegood's skills

Corsica motioned her to join "My grandson says you have an interest in healing. I would encourage you to come visit our clan with him when the war is over."

Luna was surprised but smiled. "My father always regretted he never met my mother's clan, so I had no contact with them. I would like that."

The old woman admitted she knew no Irish Veela but thought it would not be hard to track down her clan, and offered when the war was over, to help. But she was welcome to visit theirs, and she could learn a lot of healing there too. And from that moment Luna joined Harry's mates in being part of his training, for though he needed his mates to fight with him, and Luna it could not hurt for her to study as well.


	30. school attacked

Luna had been told a few weeks after she came to the manor her dad had fled, the underground location had been found in London, and though all those there escaped, the shop was destroyed. She had been told by her dad she could come be with him, and she could attend Beauxbautons, but he encouraged her to stay, for it was safer. He had many enemies, from Voldemort and their side, and she would likely have had to be at school, and never see him. He had learned she was learning of her veela heritage, and had been training as a healer, and had thought she would do better here. She had been studying both with Apoline and Severus who were both medics, and Poppy promised when the time came they came to school, which they all knew would come eventually, she would be willing to train her.

In the two months since his relatives had come Harry and his mates were growing in bond and strength, but they were also growing closer as mates. Harry had grown from being comfortable being around them to comfortable with the thought of marriage and kids. Kids would come after the war was over, and though they knew it would have been better if they were bonded before, they knew as attacks were growing more and more common, the time for battle was drawing near.

They had no idea how near though, for one night as Harry sat with his mates in the sitting room, talking and just enjoying some privacy, word arrived. The message had come from school, and they were soon flooded with company.

Sirius handed them a note. "It is from Minerva. The school is under siege. She is calling for our help."

Lucius read the note and paled. "We need to be able to get into the school some how. They will need back up."

They knew they could bring come troops in from behind but they needed to make sure they had troops out front as well, for they would have to protect the kids. The wards could not be lowered even for a moment to allow apparition for even if a specific place, it would weaken the wards, as well as floo or portkeys. Albus had cut off the ones Lucius and Severus once had, the ones already keyed in and would have allowed them through the wards, when he knew they were against him. Harry knew they needed to find some kind of way into the school and the sooner the better.

For now there was concern for they knew while Voldemort and his men could not go through wards yet, there were places where his young recruits could. He did not have many who were young enough to pass the wards, but they had no idea how much damage could be done.

Fred spoke up. "The shrieking shack, we could use the tunnel and get on school grounds through it."

Lucius shook his head. "It would take too long. The Death Eaters are in Hogsmeade. We could only send small numbers in at a time or they would risk it all."

They knew they had little other choice, and they decided they would send their most powerful, as well as Harry and his mates, through. If they could not break the fight down before battle came, they would have to rely on back up, and they would send the hippogriffs and thestrals and hope they would offer some aid in bringing more troops in and hopefully in battle they would be able to call upon brooms and such to bring more help in. They knew here were werewolves to worry about but the Giants had been unable to sway and the dementors Voldemort found he could not control well enough

Harry and his mates with the twins were the second group to go, the remaining marauders and Moody and Tonks went first. Harry was nervous and feeling sick, worried he was not ready for this, and not that he would, he was prepared to die if he had to, but he would kill his mates and those he loved as well.

Lucius as always knew his mind and kissed him. "You're ready my love. The three of us will face him. Besides you will be stronger there."

Severus saw his confusion. "Voldemort made a mistake bringing the battle there. You are Godric's heir, you should be able to call upon his power."

They knew Voldemort had taken the risk, and knew why, for he had been trying to draw them out. He knew the longer the battle waited, the longer Harry would have time for more training and known Harry and his mates were veela, that was too much of a risk for them to take. He knew the surest way to draw them out was attacking innocent people they cared for, and after a failed attempt on the hospital, the school had been the best idea for them.

Hermione kissed Harry before he was to leave. "You will be brilliant Harry. I wish I was coming with you, I have been with you through the rest"

Harry hugged her. "You and Percy and Luna with my relatives will be needed for the hospital, and maybe back up. You're with me in my heart I promise."

They had met when they were on the train for first year, and had been best friends ever since, and Hermione had always thought she would be with him. But she knew she was better at books and such, and for now it was more important they be able to bring their more powerful allies through into the school first, not knowing how many more they would be able to bring in, before they were cut off. Harry always wondered why Albus had believed Sirius was a criminal and DE and had still been able to come through the wards, even with dark magic. Quirell and fake Moody had bee keyed in, to allow them to use the floo and certain magic, but to enter the wards, through the secret passage, they simply needed to have light magic or be kids.

Percy squeezed Hermione's shoulder. "He will be okay Mione, and you will see him again. Now we need to go and help set up the hospital."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and his mates had made it into the tunnel and were heading for the school, and Harry was both relieved, and worried. It was only a few hours since word had come from the school, they had not had much time to plan, and Harry was scared he was not ready for what he was about to face. He had his mates with him and they tried to assure him he would be able to do this, but he was not certain he could.

They were almost into the school when they came face to face with Ron. "I knew you guys would come sooner or later."

Lucius knew he had missed the first group sent through. "Well you will not be running back to your master to tell him."

Harry barely recognized Ron, who had once been one of his best friends, and Harry was glad Hermione was not here. She knew, she had been told he went dark, had actually been attacked when she had over heard, but he had gone deeper. Back then he had been working as a spy for Albus, but now he was a true Death Eater who had raped and killed people, and worse his wand had been used on Albus to kill him.

Ron pointed a wand at Harry and actually tried to curse him. "I will celebrate when your head is on a pole for the world to see."

Harry kept reminding himself this was not the same kid he had once been brothers with. "You join our side and we may get you prison instead of the kiss"

There was no way he would get a pardon after what he had done, and he would have been lucky to get a trial before he got the kiss. Harry needed to face him, and he others backed off, knowing this was his fight. He desperately tried to just unarm Ron, but in the end he had been forced to act and had sent a severing charm at him and Ron screamed as his wand hand was cut off. Lucius stepped in and bound and gagged him, and sent Fred to take him to the dungeons, for there were cells still in the levels below Slytherin and the potions classroom, where he could be left.

Severus knew Harry was struggling with Ron's betrayal but also what he himself had just done. "Harry, he killed people. He was not your friend any more."

Harry slowly nodded and turned. "We need to head into the school. I have a feeling if I am going to be able to do this, I need the sword."

They knew he was trying not to deal with the pain, and right now it was likely the best, for he could not break down right now. They knew he was right, though his mates would be with him, he could use all the help he could, and the sword of Gryffindor might help him summon the power


	31. battle begins

The wards came down sooner then they had expected, and only fifty of their men were able to come through the wards, before they were stopped. Harry and his mates had only long enough for Harry to retrieve his sword, well that of his ancestor. They had no idea how long they would be given, and had rejoined the men wishing they had not needed to rely so deeply on the students. Anyone below fifth year and any unwilling to fight had been sent to Slytherin, where they would be safe if walls caved, and the others were being positioned every where they could think of which they might be able to take them out. Moody ha already had a dozen aurors there, and they had the teachers, and the people from town who had flooded into the school for safety, joined the fifty men they brought through. They had less then a hundred adults against over a hundred trained soldiers and some were wolves but only Fenrir was a shifter and it was not a full moon.

Harry's dad knew Fenrir would be among the first, and having revealed he had become a shifter which was thought impossible for a bitten, he would take him on. Harry had done the unthinkable, and had walked into the heart of centaur land, and asked for their help. He knew he could have been facing death, but he knew hippogriffs and thestrals would not be enough and when Hagrid convinced the acromantula to help, he knew he needed to be able to try. Magorian had been surprised by the human, who had shown a willingness to face certain death, and had offered his archers.

Harry stood with his mates and the adults as the enemies brought down the wards. There were sixth years on flying animals and quidditch players on brooms, spiders and centaurs ready from the woods, and their other troops were coming in from behind. Harry knew, or at least felt their troops would win, with the home ground advantage and nonhuman help, he was confident, but Voldemort was the concern, and he was scared he would not be able to hold up his end

Lucius stopped Harry when he went to join his godfathers in the attack. "That is not our fight. Voldemort will be waiting for us where his powers lie."

Harry understood. "I am not the only one with a founder for blood. He went to the chamber of secrets when the wards came down."

His mates were not sure but it was their best guess and they apparated with Harry, knowing as he did their troops could hold their own up here. The three of them needed to face Voldemort, well Harry with his mates there for magical back up for him. They had a feeling if the Death Eaters had not sworn oaths as they had, they would die when Voldemort did, which was all the more incentive for them to defeat him as soon as they could.

Remus saw Fenrir and as Sirius and Moody went after the human troops he went for Fenrir, the wolf who had bitten him when he was a child. Fenrir smiled when he saw him come for he wanted Remus as bad, for he had been kicked out from his pack for attacking a child which wolves like centaurs did not believe in.

Fenrir smirked at him "I have decided I will not kill you, but keep you as my bitch instead. You will scream for mercy and death but I will keep you for years."

Remus snarled and before he transformed he snarled. "You will be the one begging for mercy before I rip out your throat you lobo."

Fenrir was amazed he had turned but he snarled. "You will not get mercy by calling me that bitch."

Remus knew but as Fenrir lunged a him in wolf form, he saw the wolf lose control, and for a werewolf that was dangerous. Pureblood werewolves hated the term lobo, it meant wolf, to them it was as bad as mudblood. Werewolves were not stinking animals like wolves, and only a wizard would have the audacity to call them it. Purebloods were neither human nor wolf, they were their own species, why these bitten were such a filthy disgrace to their race. He would make sure the pup suffered and bled for many months before he would ever allow him to be a carrier, his bitch.

Remus was a wizard, and a wolf, he was a bitten and he knew embracing both was key. As the battle around them was fought he fought and as he looked almost beat, he lunged and tore out the throat of the wolf, and as he turned back he looked at the body at his feet

He shared a look with Sirius and could see their troops were actually winning. "It is up to our cub now"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and his mates found him, waiting for them, in the chamber. Voldemort knew the child could talk to snakes, he had got some of his powers when he attacked he child. He knew the reason the boy was said to be able to kill him was because of Godric, and he knew if he would defeat the boy in the school, he had to do it in Salazar's lair. He knew Harry had not had enough time to learn his little veela powers

Voldemort smirked at hm. "Good you brought the traitors, saved me a trip. You know you will die, the prophecy says.."

Harry laughed "Oh Tom killed Albus before he could tell you, did you? He created a false prophecy, wanted you to come after me He wanted to kill us both"

He could see Tom was boiling over and Lucius encouraged him on, so Harry revealed all he had found out, about who he was, and the trap Albus had set Voldemort tried to deny it and kept screaming at him to stop calling him Tom, but Harry continued

Voldemort smirked. "You are far from the power of Godric, you are in my lair Heir and veela, no matter, you are an untrained child. And I will kill you"

Harry drew his sword "Oh poor Tommy, hiding in the dungeons like your ancestor had to hide like a rat for he knew Godric was ten times the wizard he was"

Tom threw a killing curse at him but he was reckless and Harry easily blocked it "That may be but you are no Godric, and you will die"

Seeing his wand was useless Voldemort attacked with the one power he knew no one matched him in, he attacked Harry mentally and for a moment Harry felt burning and his head felt like it might actually explode into a million pieces but he felt the power of both of his mates, the power of the sword, and some where his family, knowing it was his pendant linking them, and he knew with the men by his side he would win.

He was not sure he would survive and before he sent the last surge he whispered "I love you."

Both men squeezed his hands and caressed him mentally. "We know love. Now let us help."

Summoning every source of power he had, and praying if he died his mates would live for Draco and he would kill Voldemort, he let the power lose. The last thing he remembered before the world went black, was hearing Voldemort screaming, and known some where, he was dead


	32. final victory

The light side stood in shock and confusion, the back up had come in through the gates, and Magorian and the centaurs appeared; only the spiders were gone. Every were lay dead bodies, and though a few were their own men and some were killed in battle, most had dropped dead. The whispers ran through the groups, as the Death Eaters were gathered to be disposed of, that Voldemort was gone, the war over. The twenty bodies of their own would be taken to the castle and would receive a proper burial, not the fires. Among their dead were mainly some town's people and three ministry employees but the order had lost Diggle and Jones, and three older students had been killed, including Colin Creevey and Cho Chang.

Everyone was starting to celebrate even with bodies being moved, those who stayed behind for the hospital had come including Hermione, and no one could blame them. For the first time in decades the world knew without a doubt they were safe, but there were those who could not celebrate yet, who would not have their minds and hearts at rest until they found out what had happened in the chamber, for they were not sure Tom was the only one who died

Hermione and Draco, Harry's godfathers and relatives waited on baited breath, and headed towards the castle when there was a flash of fire, and Fawkes appeared. It was not the phoenix who everyone looked at though, but the two men holding to his tail feathers, and the body between them.

Hermione sagged against Percy who had been with her. "No. No."

Fred agreed with her. "Our little brother could not have saved the world again to die."

Harry lay unmarked and looking peaceful in the arms of Lucius, and they could see an odd look on both men, but it was not sorrow. Neither spoke at first, and it was Remus who noticed first when Harry was laid on a cot which had been summoned, his godson's chest was rising and falling. He was not the last, and word spread though the ranks that the boy who lived, was it once again.

Lucius finally spoke. "Harry beat him in his mind with our help but he and his sword drove home the final blow."

Corsica had come. "We need to get my grandson into a proper bed. He has used a lot of his core magic and needs some rest."

The world would have to wait, even though Cornelius looked ready to demand he be woken up. The school would be used as a hospital for now, and as Harry was carried inside and down to Severus' old rooms there, Cornelius was reminded there were injured and the dead to see to. There would be a memorial held the next and a proper celebration would wait until at least that was over, as they owed those who had given their life in battle, that much respect.

Harry was laid down in his mate's bed, and Corsica and her daughter and granddaughters saw to him. Harry would be good as new in a few days, he simply needed time to recover his magic, and for now it was best he remain how he was.

Remus smiled a bit. "The last time he defeated Voldemort he slept through celebrations as well. But he was an infant at the time."

Lucius kissed Harry's head and looked up. "To think he is still a child and faced Voldemort twice, gone for good now. At least he can be in peace."

The reason they ha known Voldemort was not gone last time, or suspected, was because of what had just happened. All those with his mark but who had not sworn oaths against him, died when he died. Lucius and Severus lived for their oath, but last time this had not happened, and they were sure it had been a sign. The war was over, his followers were dead, and Harry was safe, no relatives and wards this time. He could return to school, he could spend that summer with his relatives in France, and he could be normal for once And all those around him that night, who loved him so much, were so grateful he would have the chance.

All but Draco left them with Harry alone and Severus bent and kissed Harry. "You said you loved us finally. You sleep and come back to us, we can't lose you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nearly a week passed, memorials had been held and celebrations to follow. The Weasleys had been shocked to find Ron not among the dead, but Lucius had his suspicions Albus would have told him of the oath, and he likely took the oath right before the end, to save his life. There were others in the troops captured and not dead, too new to have taken the mark. They were all tried, and though Ron though the oath saved him, they had all been given vertiserum. Ron and two others had received the kiss, and were buried in unmarked graves for the Weasleys would not bury Ron, and the others tried were given black cells.

Harry slowly came around, and they could see his relief when he saw them all alive, and he was told what happened. Harry was glad he had saved the world, but just happy as well those he loved were safe and he could have a normal life for once

His grandmother smiled. "This summer you can come visit the clan. I already sent word and your great grandfather is anxious to welcome you."

Harry had tears in his eyes as he heard and asked. "Would my human family and friends be able to come if my mates and I bonded there this summer?"

Lucius and Severus were shocked, for they had hoped Harry would be ready, but he would only be sixteen if they wed then, and not done school. Harry assured them he meant it, he would not consider kids till he was done school, but he wanted to bond. He realized how much he loved them, and when Corsica assure him as many humans he wanted could come for the wedding, Harry told his mates if they still waned him, he wanted to bond on his birthday.

Severus answered for them, seeing even the marauders approved. "Then we will bond on your birthday. And when you graduate, we can work on a baby."


	33. epilogue: bonding

Summer arrived, the wizarding world in the UK having slowly put itself back together and move on. Harry and his mates would return to school in the fall, and Draco, Luna having stayed with them as well. Sirius had a pardon months before, and he would be returning as an auror in the fall, and talking marriage with Remus who turned down DADA, allowing Lucius to be at school with his mates, so he could take a job offer with the department of mysteries, which excited him The twins were back to their shops and the Weasleys were recovering from the betrayal of Ron. Harry was happy Hermione and Percy were dating officially now, and Percy would be remaining at school as he was offered the position of transfiguration teacher as Minerva could not handle both any more.

Corsica kept her word to Luna, and had helped locate Cassiopeia's clan, and Luna headed off for Southern Ireland in July, for a few weeks before his wedding. Harry went to France, first to the Delacaur home for the wedding of Bill and Fleur but finally he was taken to the lands in the Alps, to see his clan. Only his mates and Draco came with him and his family, but the others would join them for the bonding

Veela lands were a beautiful sanctuary of several villages in the valleys, and had natural wards like nothing else. It was the main village he was brought to. Corsica lived there since Apoline wed, in her family home but it was the home of Stephan he went to.

An old man who he realized had his mother's eyes came out, well his features were timeless. He looked at Corsica. "Daughter it has been too long."

Corsica kissed his cheek. "It has Stephen. I have brought your great grandson for you to meet, as well as his mates."

She had not told the old man Harry was coming, and for a moment there was disbelief, but when he turned to look at Harry, he smiled Harry of course looked like his father, but he had Artemisia and Sebastian's eyes, and there was no doubt this was his great grandson.

Harry bowed his head a bit. "I have been anxious to meet you my lord. I hope you do not mind I brought my mates and their son."

The old man kissed his cheek. "None of this lord crap, we are not humans, you will call me Grandsire. Oh how I wished for years for such a day."

Ushered into the house, Harry was remained veelas were very clan oriented, and it was why Lily was born, her mother had such a longing for her people. The old man welcomed Lucius, Severus and Draco and was happy to hear his great grandson was following custom and marrying his mates. He told Harry he was his heir, and the money and estate he had, were Harry's on death. Harry already had the massive Potter fortune, but it seemed he would be even richer.

Stephen handed him a pendant. "It belonged to my son and I know he would have wanted you to have it. He was a very good man."

Harry shared a look with Corsica and turned back. "Grandmum told me. She said they were not in love, but he was a great man who loved my mum so much"

He was shown a picture taken the day before Stephen and the baby left for the UK, the last Stephen thought he would have of his family. He would never have his son back or know Artemisia/Lily truly but he had Harry and he was so happy he had come. He was even happier when asked if he could bond here, explaining his human guests. Corsica offered her home, but she had said it would be custom for Stephen to host it, if he would be willing.

Stephen kissed his head. "My son would have been so honoured, as I am. I will happily bond you with your mats."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had the most untraditional sixteenth birthday, prepared by his dads for marriage. They swore they were happy, especially since he would wait on kids till he graduated, and so were his other loved ones. The Weasleys, his old quidditch friends, Neville and Luna, with Augusta and Xeno, the Delacaurs including his uncle, and cousin's kids, and his dads were all there, and Hermione of course, and Stephen performed the bond.

In a beautiful glade like garden, presented by Sirius and Corsica, for he had to have one veela, he was to bond with those he loved. Draco stood for Lucius, and Remus for Severus, and Harry had asked Fred to do the honours for him

Stephen finished the ancient ceremony. "It is my truest honour as a patriarch, to announce these three bonded for eternity. You may seal it with a kiss."

Harry was breathless after passionate kissed from both and he hugged Draco as soon as the other two kissed. "I guess this makes me your stepfather."

Draco laughed but Stephen actually informed him there was no adoption needed, in their world Harry was legally Draco's dad. Draco said he would have to call him Papa now, since he had a dad and father, but all joking aside they were already family. When he ha kids with his mates in a few years they would be genetically as well as legally all their kids as well, and Harry looked forward to the day

As a reception followed Stephen made a toast. "To my newly found great grandson and his mates, may you have decades of years and many children together"

Author note: so I hope you liked this and I will likely have a new story in a day or two when I come with an idea


End file.
